The Return: Alt Version
by livinlife2thefullest
Summary: Dean returns and brings trouble along with him. The alternate version to my previous story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

**Yay, I'm back. That was a bit longer than what I had expected, I had a good time but honestly there is only so much time you can put up with your family, Haha. Anyways hope you guys enjoy! **

She watched as Maura casually swept passed her, as if she didn't even exist. Though Jane had tried to play it off and act like it didn't, it hurt every time. It had been two weeks since Maura had said anything to her that didn't relate to work and even then she avoided eye contact as much as she could and she spoke with a cold clinical tone.

"Jane," Frost was standing beside her, studying her to see what she would do. He knew how much Jane had been hurting but in a silent agreement among almost everyone in the entire department, the broken friendship was a subject that was not to be discussed when in the presence of the two women. Jane didn't answer him but kept her gaze focused in the direction of where her former best friend had just disappeared. "Jane." Again she ignored him. Two weeks and Jane was sick of it. She got up from her desk and began walking towards the elevators. "Jane." Frost hollered after her, but she just kept on going.

"This could get ugly." Korsak said coming to stand beside him.

"Maybe not," Korsak just looked at him and Frost shook his head. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"I wasn't aware we had a case." Maura said looking up from her computer just long enough to catch a glance at who just walked in.

"And yet here I am." She didn't respond. It was a lot safer to just focus on her computer. Jane rolled her eyes and made her way over to where Maura was sitting. "Don't you know it's rude," she pushed the screen of the laptop down and looked straight into Maura's stunned eyes, "to ignore people."

"I was doing something important." Maura said getting to her feet.

"I thought you couldn't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah, cause looking at shoes is very important," Jane said barely noticing the raised tone of her voice.

"It is to me," Maura snapped back. "It is important to me to have nice looking shoes."

"I don't care about your stupid shoes!"

"And I don't care that you don't care." Maura said being just as aggressive as Jane.

* * *

Outside, Korsak and Frost got down to where the morgue was but stopped so that they wouldn't be seen. The voices coming from the inside where getting louder.

"Should we go in there?" Frost asked looking at Korsak.

"No, they're good for now," he responded.

"I hope you're right." They both spun around and were shocked to see Cavanaugh walking up to them. He nodded towards the doors that led inside. "When do you think this whole thing with them is going to be over?"

"I don't know, the doc was pretty upset." Frost said.

"It's already been two weeks." Korsak said and there was silence as the voices rose up and fell again.

"Better be soon." Cavanaugh said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Why are you even here!" Maura yelled, wishing that Jane would just leave her to her own misery.

"It's been two weeks Maura," Jane yelled and a silence filled the room. The two women just glared at each other for a moment not knowing what to say next. "After everything we've been through…."

"Don't," Maura said sharply cutting Jane off. "Just get to the point."

"I'm not going to do this Maura." Jane said taking a step forward. "You want me to say I'm sorry fine I'm sorry for how things happened."

"Then maybe you should think a little more before you act." Jane felt her heart pounding with the anger that had rapidly built up inside of her. She looked down at her shoes and took a deep breath before looking back up at Maura.

"You're right Maura." She said with a cold, distant voice that had never been directed towards Maura before. "You're absolutely right, I mean how could I be so selfish. I mean the guy who robbed the drugstore down the street might have had a wife or maybe some kids that miss him." Maura was stunned but was unable to look away from her. The man who had robbed that drugstore had almost shot a patrol cop. "You know what I bet you Bobby's parents have gone through hell." Maura felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of that man's name. "You know what maybe Bobby had a girlfriend who's heart just broke when he was killed."

"Jane," Maura whispered but was quickly ignored. She could feel tears threatening to escape and she could see Jane fighting with tears as well.

"And what about Hoyt," Maura felt the blood drain from her face and she stood there frozen to the floor. "Everyone has a family Maura, what if Hoyt had someone who loved him." Jane stepped closer and lowered her voice even more. "If I stopped to think about every person who was going to be affected by the decisions I have to make, I would have been dead a long time ago. Now, I'm sorry for how things turned out but I will not apologize for doing my job." She turned around and took a few steps before turning back around and looking at Maura directly in her eyes. "I'm tired of this Maura. I'm done." With that said she stormed out of the morgue, ignored the three men that were standing out there, and walked away as fast as she could.

* * *

A few moments after Jane left Frost, Korsak, and Cavanaugh came into the morgue and Cavanaugh told her to go home. She managed to hold everything in until she reached her car, then she let it all out before she was able to drive. Her mother was making tea when she entered her house and asked if she wanted some. Maura ignored her and continued into her bedroom before collapsing on her bed. She brought her knees as far up to her chest as she could and just laid there staring blankly at the wall.

Constance stood in the kitchen and looked towards her daughter's bedroom. They had come so far in their relationship but for the past couple of weeks there had been a barrier between them. Maura was hurting and she didn't know how to help her. She resented the fact that she had missed out on so much of her daughter's life and now she was paying for it. Sure, she had spent many nights saying comforting words and hugging but they never seemed to be the right words. Nothing she was doing was helping her. She sighed pouring another cup of tea and bringing it to Maura's room. Seeing Maura like that was breaking her heart. She sat the tea on the nightstand and looked down at Maura who was still staring at the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it darling?" she asked. Maura just shook her head, not taking her eyes off the wall. "Alright darling," she whispered softly and left the room quietly. She stood there for a moment in the silence of the hallway. In a few moments she heard the muffled crying. She wanted to go back into the room and hold Maura but she figured that she wanted her space so she gave it to her. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling in defeat. _Please let this be over soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Ok guys Just so we're all clear, this story has nothing to do with the original, this is an alternate version because I didn't like the first one. I kept it up because I've been asked to finish it and I'm going to try to. Now with that said, back to the story...**

Dean tried his hardest to ignore the people around him as he drank the last of his drink. They had been getting on his nerves more and more since he had started coming in for drinks. It was becoming a routine for him, and more recently he was staying until closing time. At first he was going to the Dirty Robber, hoping to come across Jane, but he wasn't allowed back in there after getting into a fight with one of the regular customers. The bartender brought him another beer and he focused all his attention on it as some of the idiot drunks behind him were getting louder.

"You alright?" The bartender asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Just a long day at work." Dean said. The bartender nodded and left to deal with some other customers.

Dean had asked for a month off, convincing his boss that he needed it to think and rest for a while. The truth was that Dean wanted some time to fix things between him and Jane. He knew that she was angry with him, but his nurse had told him that she had asked if he was going to be ok. That had to mean that she still felt something for him right? Either way, he was starting to get impatient with her. He had called her several times after he had gotten out of the hospital. The first time she had told him, relatively politely, that she didn't want to talk to him. The second time she was a little less polite about it and every time after that she just ignored him. Her ability to be able to fiercely ignore him was getting on his last nerve. He knew that he could fix things, that they could get past what happened and be together if she would just give him the chance. The sound of breaking glass brought him out of his thoughts. He looked back to where some stupid drunk was laughing at another stupid drunk who had just dropped his beer bottle on the ground. Dean shook his head in annoyance and turned back to his own drink. He looked into the glass, wondering when he had drunk it all.

As the sun began to come up Maura was sitting by the window watching the sky turn colors as the sun slowly begun to rise. She had been able to get four hours of sleep, and that was actually an improvement. She held a cup of hot tea in her hands, but it's warmth offered little comfort. She didn't know when she had let things fall so far apart. For the first time in years she felt completely alone again. Of course she still had the men at the BPD. They still cared for her but she could see the distance that had grown between her and all of them. She could see it in the awkward attempts at conversations, and the forced smiles and laughs. They never spoke of it, they all pretended it wasn't there but Maura knew it was there, no use denying the evidence that was so clearly there. She felt completely lost and didn't know how to find her way back. What she needed was Jane. She knew it and everyone else did too, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to reach out to her. Not only that, but she didn't know if Jane would even sure that Jane would accept her after the talk they had the day before. Over the past two weeks they had both said things that were hurtful, only causing the rift between them to grow further apart. They were broken and Maura didn't know how to fix it.

The light tapping on the door came so suddenly and so disrupting of the quiet atmosphere around her that it startled her. Maura remained sitting and staring at the door, wondering if she really heard it or if it was her imagination caused by lack of sleep. A few seconds past and the tapping returned, a bit louder than before. Maura hesitantly got up and made her way over to the door.

"Maura sweetie are you ok?" Maura was at a loss of words seeing Angela at her door, with everything happening between Jane and her, and also that early in the morning. Angela stepped into the house and Maura just shut the door behind her, still not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry for coming here so early but I figured you'd be up and I needed to see if you were ok."

"Um, why?" Maura said finally finding her voice.

"Jane told me what happened." Angela said. "She was very upset."

"Jane…"

"She was crying Maura." Angela interrupted, "she let me hold her while she cried." Her words hit Maura hard. Jane was not the type of person to cry in front of people especially not in front of her mother. Maura took a few steps backwards and sat back down on her couch. She tore her eyes away from Angela and stared down at her hands. "Maura, you never answered me." Maura looked back up at the woman who had a genuine look of concern on her face. "Are you ok?" Angela asked her again. She broke eye contact with her and stared down at her hands. She felt so undeserving of Angela's attention. "Maura Isles." Maura's eyes shot back up to Angela with the new demanding tone of authority in her voice. "I know that you're going through a hard time but I will not leave this house until you answer me." She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Maura and waiting for an answer. Maura could feel the burning behind her eyes.

"Angela, I would really like to be alone right now." She said trying to hold the tears back.

"I'm not leaving." Angela repeated and Maura could see there was no getting out of it.

"Angela," she managed to choke out before some tears finally escaped. Angela was instantly sitting next to her and pulling her into her arms.

"Oh sweetie," she said soothingly and gently began rubbing small circles on Maura's back.

"How could this happen?" Maura managed to say through her tears.

"It's ok, everything is going to be ok." She whispered, holding Maura even closer. "Now you listen to me," she said after Maura calmed down a little. She released her and waited for Maura to look up at her before continuing. "I don't care how it's done, but you need to go and talk to her. You need to tell her how you feel."

"Angela I…"

"She's hurting too Maura." Angela said "For the first couple of days she would barley eat, she's not sleeping well, she's a complete mess right now." Maura looked away from her but Angela laid a hand on her shoulder getting her attention again. "And I suspect that you're not doing any better, otherwise you'd be asleep right now." Maura nodded slightly and had to fight against the new tears that were forming.

"After what I've said to her, how I've treated her, what if she hates me now?" Angela gave her a small smile.

"Oh Sweetheart, Jane could never hate you. She misses you so much, and I know you do too. It's not going to be easy but you have to go and talk to her, you have to try." Maura looked into her eyes and could see her fighting against her own tears. "I can't stand to see two of my babies hurting so much." Maura reached over and pulled Angela into another hug and they held each other.

Neither of them was aware that just in the other room another person had been listening. Constance let herself slide against the wall until she was sitting on the floor, and she could feel her eyes grow damp with tears as well. At that moment she was thankful for Angela Rizzoli but couldn't help feeling hurt, and if she was being honest with herself, jealous of how easily Maura had opened up to her. During her first trip there, and meeting the Rizzoli family, she had felt it. But after watching the exchange between Angela and Maura, Constance had actually seen just how unneeded she was in her daughter's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

"C'mon Jane," Korsak said rolling his eyes. "You haven't gone out for drinks in quite some time I know your beer meter has got to be empty by now."

"You do know that I have perfectly good alcohol at my apartment right?" She said trying to ignore him by looking through the files on her desk. "And less noise." Frost smirked walking past Korsak and snatching the file from Jane's hands. She glared at him and he just smiled sweetly at her.

"Personally I don't blame you T wouldn't want to be seen with that either." He said looking Korsak up and down before turning back to Jane. "I mean I would say that he doesn't bite, but it looks like he already did and just swallowed the person whole." Despite herself Jane couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Why don't we go see if there's any case's before we go to lunch, or would that be to much for you, the sensitive guy you are?" Korsak said playfully patting Frost hard on the back.

"Hey women like sensitive," Frost threw back at him.

"Since when?" Korsak asked and Jane couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the two of them. Both men stopped however when they noticed someone off in the distance. Jane turned around to see Maura walking away. She had noticed her come in, she had somehow felt it, but she had refused to allow herself to acknowledge the fact. Though she knew that she wasn't completely innocent, she had apologized and now it was Maura who was holding back now. It had to be Maura that wanted to fix things.

* * *

As Maura had gotten ready for work she made the decision that she was going to talk with Jane. The fighting had gone on long enough and she couldn't keep going on like she had been. She rehearsed in her head what she was going to say to her. She repeated it over and over again, trying t think of every outcome. When she was completely ready to go she looked at herself in the mirror and silently told herself that she could do it. The worst that could happen was Jane not listening. She could do it. She repeated those words to herself as she drove to work. All of those words of self-assurance and everything that she was going to say instantly left her though when she finally got upstairs. She walked into the room and smiled at some familiar faces before she spotted Jane sitting at her desk. She took a moment to build up her courage a little before taking a couple of steps closer. She stopped however, when she noticed something different. After the shooting every time Maura had to walk into the room, as if Jane could sense her presence, she would turn around and look at her. Even though Maura acted as if she didn't see, she knew Jane would follow her with her eyes until she left the room again. Today was different because Jane didn't look at her. The first thought that came into Maura's mind was that Jane was being serious. She was done with this. Suddenly Frost and Korsak looked directly at her and she couldn't stay there any longer. All courage she had before instantly left her as she quickly turned away and walked as fast as she could away from there. Away from Jane.

* * *

It had been a painfully long day. Ever since she saw Maura that morning it was a constant battle not to just rush down to the morgue and apologize all over again. She had made it through the day, barely but she had made it. Since that morning she hadn't seen or heard from Maura at all. When she got home she immediately went to her fridge and just went ahead and pulled out the entire, new case of beer she had recently bought. It was almost literately hurting her to be away from Maura. Somehow she knew that she had hurt Maura that morning and it was taking all she had not to get out her phone and call her. Instead she turned her phone off, left it on the counter and sat on her couch as she opened her first drink of the night. Joe Friday jumped on the couch beside her let her head rest on Jane's leg. She absent mindedly rubbed her pet's head as she slowly drank the alcohol wondering if it were actually possible to consume so much that it would wipe her memory clean.

"This sucks Joe." She whispered looking down at the pet, who in all honestly looked as sad as she did. "I think she might really hate me." She took another drink from the can and tried to hold back the tears that were rapidly trying to fight their way out. She rubbed her eyes, hoping that it would make them go away and couldn't help but wonder what Maura was doing at that exact same moment.

* * *

After a couple of attempts at trying to sleep, Maura decided that it was useless and got up to make herself some tea. She went into her bathroom, splashed some cold water on her face, and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. There was dark circles forming under her eyes from not sleeping, she looked older and just altogether broken. She fought against a new round of tears as she made her way down the hallway towards her kitchen. She rubbed her already swore eyes as she navigated her way through the darkness and towards the light switch. Suddenly her foot collided with something hard and she yelped out in pain, grabbing her foot and almost falling to the floor. She made it the rest of the way to the light switch and as the room lit up she saw Bass, sitting there at the end of the hallway.

_"I'm gonna grab a beer, do you want some wine?" Jane said jumping up from the couch. Maura instantly missed the warmth of her friend sitting next to her. _

_"No, I'm fine thank you." She said smiling up at her. Jane shrugged and almost skipped her way into the kitchen causing Maura to shake her head and laugh at her. _

_"Ow, shit!" she heard from the kitchen a moment later._

_"Language." She said turning around and trying not to laugh at her friend who was holding her foot and hopping around. _

_"Damn it Maur, I think your turtle is trying to kill me!" Jane said putting her foot down and glaring down at Bass. Maura couldn't help but laugh as she got up and made her way to the kitchen counter. _

_"Tortoise Jane," she chuckled and smiled brightly up at her annoyed friend. "And I hardly think that you can intimidate him." _

_"I can try," she said in a slightly lower voice. She glanced over at Maura then turned her attention back to staring down Bass. _

Maura felt her eyes sting with the sudden memory. She quickly forgot the idea of tea as she grabbed her key and ran out the door.

* * *

The sudden knock on the door awoke Jane from the light sleep she had been in. she wasn't even entirely sure that she really heard it but she got up nonetheless. She swayed a bit but went to the door and instantly froze at who she saw through the peephole. Her hand instantly went to the handle but she froze, wondering what she should do. She desperately wanted to open the door but her hand seemed to have a mind of it's own and refused to obey her. Another knock came softly on the door.

* * *

Maura knocked again, she felt her anxiety growing with each second that it went unanswered. She could feel her heart rate speed up as she stared at the door, willing it to open. She had just made up her mind to forget the idea and go home when finally the door swung open. Tears instantly fell as she made eye contact with the other woman. She took in her appearance. Red puffy eyes with dark circles, and she could faintly smell the alcohol on her breath. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other. Seeing the tears fall down Maura's face broke Jane's heart and she could feel some behind her eyes as well.

"Jane," she wiped at the tears but they were instantly replaced with new ones. "I…I'm so sorry Jane. I don't know…I can't…" Jane couldn't take anymore. She gently grabbed Maura's wrist, pulled her into her arms, and held her tightly. They stood out there in the hallway, with their arms wrapped around each other and let out the tears until there was no more left. "Jane…" Maura said pulling out of Jane's arms so that she could look at her.

"Shh," Jane took Maura by the hand and led her into the apartment. She closed and locked the door. Maura noticed the empty cans but didn't say anything as Jane led them to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed and patted the empty space next to her. Maura quickly climbed into the bed and Jane reached down and brought the covers up and they laid there for a moment looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Maura whispered.

"Me too," Jane said softly. They inched closer to each other far away enough that they weren't actually touching but close enough that they could feel each other there. Only a few moments later both of them fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

The first thing that she noticed was the absence of warmth next to her. Jane slowly opened her eyes to see that the bed was empty. For a moment she feared that it was all just a dream. That was until she recognized the faint scent of coffee and heard someone moving around in the kitchen. A smile spread across her face and she went to sit up. She suddenly remembered the drinks she had consumed when a pain shot through her head. With a groan she got up slowly and put a hand to her head as she made her way into the kitchen. Maura was standing in front of the stove and Jane paused for a moment to take in the moment. It was an unbelievable feeling to have Maura back in her life. Maura seemed to have sensed that Jane was behind her and she reached over on the counter to get something before turning around with a cup of coffee and some painkillers in hand.

"You're amazing," Jane said taking the pills and coffee from her. Maura gave her a nervous smile and they stood there feeling a bit awkward for a moment.

"I've made pancakes." Maura said turning back to the stove.

"Yeah, sounds great." Jane said taking a seat at the table as Maura put two plates on the table then turned back to get some coffee for herself. She busied herself with making the coffee, trying to think of the right words to express how she was feeling.

"Jane," her voice had a hint of nervousness though she tried her best to hide it.

"Yeah," Jane hadn't missed the tone in her voice and turned slightly so as to give Maura her full attention. "What's up?"

"I…" As she stirred the coffee Maura turned around and leaned against the counter. "I was thinking about the last few weeks and I…I want to start over. These past few weeks have just been…terrible. I…I just think that…" Jane smiled, shaking her head slightly she got to her feet and went over to Maura who was stilling rambling on. Maura went quiet as Jane took the cup of coffee from her hands and put it down on the counter behind her.

"Hello," Jane said smiling and holding her hand out to Maura. "I'm Jane." Maura stood there for a second looking at Jane in confusion before she busted out laughing. Jane joined in and it took a few moments for the two of them to collect themselves again. Maura smiled and reached for Jane's hand that was now down by her side again. She wrapped her hand around Jane's and smiled brightly at her. Jane had missed that smile.

"Nice to meet you," Maura said. Both of them were still somewhat giggling as they tried to talk. "I'm Maura."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Maura asked gesturing towards the table.

"Why I would love too," Jane said looping her arm through Maura's and heading back towards the table with her. And just like that all the awkwardness that had been there before faded away and it was almost like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

They decided that they were going to be driving to work together. They had spent so much time apart that they were both eager to make up for the lost time. After stopping at Maura's so that she could change clothes and feed Bass, they made their way over to BPD. Frost was the first to spot the two of them together. His face lit up with a smile and he nudged Korsak who glared at him before also noticing the two of them.

"Hey, look who finally made up," Frost said as they made their way over. Korsak was about to comment as well but the sound of the woman behind him made him just smile and step out of the way.

"Did I just see my girls coming into work together." Angela said wrapping them both in a hug. "That's wonderful! It's a good thing too, the two of you have been looking absolutely miserable here lately." She said still holding on tightly to them. Jane had enough and began to try and escape the embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all good and best friends again, the sun is shining and the world is spinning." Jane said with her usual sarcasm as she took her coat off and put it on the back of her chair.

"I think we need to celebrate!" Angela said clapping her hands together.

"Ma that's really not…"

"We'll have dinner together at Maura's place. That is of course if you don't mind sweetie."

"Ma really…"

"I don't mind at all Angela. That's a wonderful idea." Maura replied. Both of them acted as if they didn't even hear what Jane had said.

"Yep," Jane said under her breath and turning her attention to the paperwork on her desk. "Everything is definitely back to normal."

* * *

The day had gone on relatively slow and Angela was so happy for that. A slow day meant that everybody was safe and that Jane didn't have an excuse to get out of coming to dinner. She began to hum slightly as she prepared the chicken. She didn't even hear Constance come into the room. Constance watched as Angela worked, adding on the spices with hands that clearly worked with experience. She had been watching Angela a lot since she had been staying with Maura. She felt much respect for the woman who obviously loved her children very much and loved Maura just as much. She also couldn't help but to feel jealousy and a bit intimidated by the other woman. She took a deep breath and stepped further into the room.

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli." She said in a low, quiet voice so as not to give the woman too much of a shock. Angela stopped what she was doing for a moment to look back at her and gave her a smile before turning back to the chicken.

"Hello Mrs. Isles how are you doing this evening?" Constance walked further into the room and stood on the other side of the counter.

"I'm doing well and how are you?"

"Oh I'm just getting dinner ready. Jane is coming over, isn't it wonderful that the two of them are friends again?" She smiled up at her then looked back at the chicken.

"Yes it is wonderful." Constance said and looked down at her hands. She suddenly felt embarrassed and nervous all at the same time. She was quiet for a minute before looking up at Angela again. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Angela smiled and nodded over to the carrots and broccoli that were lying on the table. "Can you wash those and start cutting up the carrots?" She asked and Constance nodded, thankful for the small distraction as she picked up the vegetables and took them to the sink. The only sound for a few minutes was the water running as she made sure to get the vegetables nice and clean and also used the moment to get her words together. " Ms. Rizzoli may I ask you something?" She turned off the water and brought the vegetables over to the counter.

"Please," Angela replied handing her the cutting board "call me Angela."

"Alright Angela." Suddenly her throat felt like it was way to dry. "I…I couldn't help notice the conversation you had with Maura." She said and began cutting in order to avoid eye contact. Angela paused for only a brief second and suddenly realized why Constance was acting all nervous around her. "I just wanted to ask you…how…I mean I was just wondering how exactly…"

"Mrs. Isles." Angela said washing her hands and looking over at her. Constance put the knife down but still tried to avoid eye contact. She was so embarrassed. Constance Isles never stuttered.

"Please, call me Constance." She said getting herself collected enough to speak again. Angela placed a hand on her shoulder and Constance looked at her.

"You're her mother. Nothing is going to ever take that away." She spoke in a soft comforting tone and felt bad when she saw tears form in the other woman's eyes.

"I was never good at being a mother." She said quickly wiping the tears away.

"It doesn't matter you're here now and Maura would love nothing more than to spend time bonding. It's never to late to show your child that you love her."

"You make it look so easy," she said almost in a whisper and Angela chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah but I've had three. That's a lot more practice and trust me when I say that I was a bit iffy at first." She said with a smile. "I could tell you some interesting stories."

"I was never really around much for Maura's childhood." Constance said sadly and Angela took her hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"But you were there to protect her a couple of weeks ago and you're here now. Maura needs you in her life make no mistake about that. It'll take some time and some getting use to but I'm sure that you'll do just fine." Angela said with a reassuring nod and Constance wiped the newly formed tears away.

"Thank you," She said and Angela pulled her into a hug. Every muscle in her body tightened up for a moment but soon relaxed into the embrace and she hugged her back.

"You'll be fine." Angela said once more before releasing her. A silent understanding passed between the two of them and they turned their attention back to cooking the food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

There were people staring at him as he walked through the building, some with disbelief and some with hate. He figured that they had all heard what had happened. It was so hard to keep anything quiet for to long. He had read the news articles just as everyone else had. He ignored all of them. They weren't of any importance to him. He only wanted to talk to one person and so he kept to himself as he made his way to where he knew her desk was. With his luck she should have guessed that she wouldn't be there and that he would eventually run into some people he most defiantly didn't want to see.

"What the hell are you doing here," Dean just closed his eyes in frustration and turned to face the booming voice of Vince Korsak.

* * *

The aroma reached them before they could even get to the door and Maura couldn't get the door opened fast enough. She was eager for this night to begin. For Maura this dinner together, with both their mothers, was like an official do over for her and Jane. It was a way to symbolize that the two of them had truly forgiven each other and was ready to move on and be close again. She could feel her stomach doing flips as she pushed open the door and allowed Jane to step past her before entering the house herself.

"Hey!" Angela's enthusiastic voice instantly brought a smile to her face as she stepped into the kitchen area. She gave both Jane and Maura a kiss on the cheek before turning back to putting food on plates.

"Hello ladies, how was work today?" Constance said pouring some wine into some glasses.

"It was fine kind of slow though." Jane replied moving to help her mother bring the plates to the table.

"Well in my books," Angela said wiping her hands on a dishtowel "A slow day is a good day. It means all my babies are safe."

"And a lot of paperwork," Jane added "I swear when you have nothing else to do the paperwork doubles itself." Maura chuckled as she helped bring the glasses of wine to the table.

"It smells absolutely delicious in here Angela," Maura said trying to change the topic while also giving the other woman a well-deserved complement.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Angela said as she made her way to the table with Constance behind her. "And thank you for the help Constance." Jane met Maura's eyes when she heard her mother use the other woman's first name.

"You're quiet welcome Angela," Constance replied taking a seat next to Maura while Angela sat next to Jane.

"Sense when did the two of you become so buddy buddy? Jane asked sitting down across from Maura.

"Sense the two of you decided you would give us more gray hairs then we need." Angela replied and Jane rolled her eyes.

"I think it's wonderful," Maura said looking from her mother to Angela and Jane just couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "What? You don't think so? We're best friends so it would only make sense for our mothers to get along as well." The comment brought a smile to everyone's face. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that Maura had described her and Jane as best friends again.

"Yeah it's great," Jane said looking from Maura to her plate. "Until they start to team up against you." She murmured under her breath.

"I assure you that we have no bad intentions. We've just bond while making dinner tonight that's all." Constance said and Jane gave her an amused look.

"That's what they all say," Jane said and gave her a smile to let her know that she was kidding. Constance actually chuckled at the comment and returned the smile.

"Oh this is amazing," Maura said after taking a bite of the chicken.

"Agreed," Jane added before taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it," Angela said with a smile. "Isn't is wonderful to have everyone together?"

"It's very relieving." Constance said feeling at ease with the light and playful conversation. They all grew quiet for a moment until the sound of Jane's cell phone cut through the air.

"No," Angela spoke up immediately. "No cell phones. The world can do without you for one night."

"Ma it's Korsak," Jane said looking at her phone.

"Jane Rizzoli you are not leaving this house." Angela said firmly. Constance felt suddenly uncomfortable at the change of atmosphere and Maura gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm just going to see what he wants…"

"Jane…" Angela warned as Jane hit the accept button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Rizzoli," She said and moved to stand up but Angela stopped her and gave her a glare to let her know that she was serious about Jane staying.

"Jane you'll never believe who I just ran into," Korsak said.

"Who?"

"You're not leaving," Angela whispered from beside her.

"Agent Dean just came for a visit." Jane felt her eyes go wide at his last comment and she got up from the table despite her mother's warnings.

"Are you serious? What did he want?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she walked into the living room.

"He said he was here to see you but you had just left with Maura. He just left." Korsak said and she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Guy just doesn't take a hint does he?" She said running a hand through her hair.

"I guess not."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. I'll see ya tomorrow." He said.

"Right see ya," Jane said and hung up and made her way back to the table.

"Everything ok?" Constance asked as Jane was taking a seat.

"Yeah everything is great. Korsak was just asking a question about a case." She said and Constance nodded accepting but not really believing what Jane had said.

"Which case was he asking about?" Maura asked not quite willing to let it go yet.

"Nothing that we have to worry about right now." Their eyes met and though Jane was smiling, her eyes were telling Maura to drop it for the moment. It grew quiet again as they all returned to eating. No one quite knew where to go after the small interruption. Angela glanced at her daughter and without a word she held out her hand in front of her. Jane gave her a look that clearly said _really?_ But she handed over her phone anyways. Angela made sure it was turned off then put it in her pocket. Maura couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips.

"And you as well." Constance said quietly, taking Angela's lead, and holding her hand out in front of Maura. Maura's jaw dropped slightly as she looked up at her mother.

"But I…" Constance raised her eyebrows at her and Maura just handed her phone over.

"Hope no one dies tonight." Jane murmured.

"There's other detectives Jane," Angela said softly.

"There's only one Medical examiner," Jane pointed out.

"Actually…"

"That I trust." Jane interrupted before Maura could even mention Pike or anyone else.

"It can wait till morning. It's not like they're going anywhere if they're dead." Angela said.

"But without the Medical Examiner…"

"I'm sure it will turn out all right at least to get through dinner." Constance chimed in. Jane looked up at her then just returned her attention to Maura.

"Told you." Jane said and pointed between Angela and Constance. "Bad." Maura nodded then only a moment later she couldn't help but laugh and soon everyone joined in and put the joy back into the atmosphere around them.

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

When everyone was completely finished with dinner Angela had stood up to take away everyone's plates. Jane glanced at Maura then stood up and took the plates from her mother's hands.

"No Ma," she said with a smile. "I'll get these." She glanced over at Maura again and she stood up as well.

"And I'll go help get the dessert," she smiled at the two mothers and followed Jane into the kitchen area. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Maura said crossing her arms and giving Jane an expecting look. Jane placed the dishes in the sink and turned to face Maura.

"Korsak ran into Dean today," at her words Maura felt her jaw drop and Jane gave her a small nod in agreement with her reaction.

"What did he want?"

"To talk," Jane went to the freezer and grabbed the ice cream while Maura grabbed the pie that Angela had made earlier.

"Talk about what?" Maura asked also reaching for some clean plates.

"Don't know, but hopefully he's got somewhere more important to be in the near future." The annoyance was obvious in her voice and Maura decided that it was time to switch the subject.

"I still think it's wonderful that our mothers are getting along so well." She said after a short silence. Maura put a piece of pie on one of the plates and handed in to Jane for the ice cream.

"Yeah I love getting my phone taken away like I'm some sort of child," Jane replied, full of sarcasm and eye rolling, and making Maura smile at her in amusement.

"They just wanted us to have a good dinner together." Maura said handing Jane another plate.

"Hey," Jane said with mock annoyance "whose side are you on?"

"The side of logic and reason. They could both use a friend." Maura pointed out.

"So we'll get them both a dog," Jane said and it was Maura's turn to roll her eyes at her friend.

"Did the polite and proper Dr. Isles just roll her eyes at me?" Jane said putting a hand to her chest and gasping dramatically. Maura just shook her head and recovered the pie and waited for Jane to put the ice cream up before replying.

"You're a bad influence." Jane laughed and for a moment Agent Dean was forgotten as they went back to the dining area with dessert ready.

* * *

"So Tommy said that she threw like a girl and got Jane mad enough that she threw the baseball towards his head. He dodged it and the ball hit the window." Constance eyes grew wide and Angela laughed. "Yeah, her father and I just stood there to shocked to speak. Jane just looked back at us then went to her room all by herself and didn't come out 'till the next morning."

"Really Ma?" Jane said walking in and putting the plates she was holding in front of the two women.

"It's a good story," Angela said picking up her fork. "Thanks girls."

"You're welcome and if I remember correctly you made me pay for that window." Maura smiled and took her seat beside Jane and handed her a plate as well. "Thanks Maur." Jane smiled at Maura then looked back as her mother started to speak again.

"It was a good life lesson."

"I was nine." Jane said taking a bite of the pie. "This is so good ma."

"Thank you Janie," Angela said smiling up at her. "And it wasn't that hard for you."

"You're welcome and don't call me Janie." Maura and Constance smiled at the two of them as they listened to them go back and forth. "And I had to mow lawns, wash cars, carry groceries and almost anything else you can think of for almost a month."

"It was good for you." Angela said, "You learned your lesson didn't you?"

"Yeah," Jane said then leaned in closer to Maura and dropped her voice a bit "When you break something make sure to get out as fast as you can to remove suspicion that it was you." Maura giggled and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Maura broke a vase once," Constance said smiling at Maura. "She was practicing her fencing and tripped. Her arms flew out and she accidentally bumped into it and it fell and broke." She explained. "Maura immediately started crying and Mrs. Ella said that it took her almost an hour to get her to calm down."

"Who's Mrs. Ella?" Angela asked and there was a slight pause as Maura and Constance met each other's eyes.

"She was one of my nannies." Maura explained and Constance nodded.

"When I arrived home Mrs. Ella was holding a bloody towel to Maura's hand, she had tried to glue the pieces back together." Constance said after another short silence.

"After Mrs. Ella finished bandaging my hand you made me some tea and tucked me into bed saying that you wanted to get a new vase anyways." Maura smiled at her mother as she thought back to that night. It was one of her most favorite memories of her mother.

"Aw, she at least was such a sweet little girl." Angela said looking at Jane who then stuck her tongue out at her. "Lovely Jane." Angela said with the usual Rizzoli sarcasm.

"I thought so," Jane shrugged and took another bite out of her pie. "Did I ever tell you about the time Maura cussed?"

"Jane!" Maur said with side eyes and everyone burst out laughing at her.

* * *

His head was pounding by the time he arrived at her apartment building. He half walked and half stumbled up towards her door. He stood there for a moment trying to collect his thoughts and wondered briefly if she would be glad to see him. The thought made him laugh because he knew that of course she wouldn't be glad to see him. He knew that she would be mad but he was confident that as he got past that point and was able to talk to her that she would come around. It would be even easier because he had heard that Jane and Dr. Isles weren't getting along. He knew that Jane wouldn't be herself without her best friend in her life. She would be vulnerable and that would only work in his favor. With Dr. Isles not there to give her opinions it would be easier to bring Jane around to his side. He straightened up and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was silent throughout the entire building as he stood there waiting for an answer. He knocked again after a few minutes but was met with more silence. He knocked once more, loudly and with more force but there was still nothing. A slight annoyance rose up inside of him but his head was pounding and he was beginning to feel sick. It was time for him to return to his hotel room and get some rest, but he wasn't ready to give up.

**Planning to have some drama in the next chapter, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

It was getting late and Maura knew that Jane would want to be leaving soon because they both had to get up and go to work in the morning. She had tried to not let the news about agent Dean's return get to her but she couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. She didn't want Jane to leave and had been trying to figure out a way to keep her there where she could keep an eye on her. Angela glanced over at her and as if she could read her thoughts she suggested that they all play a game together before calling it a night.

"Ma it's getting late and Maura and I have to work in the morning, and as a matter of fact I believe you do too," she pointed out.

"Oh just one game. It'll be fun." Angela said smiling at Jane.

"I'm sure that…"

"I think that's a great idea." Maura said before Jane could protest any longer. Her eyes met Jane's and watched as her friend sat back in her chair in defeat. "What shall we play?"

"How about truth or dare." Angela said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Really?" Jane said looking at her mother "are we ten again?" Maura smiled at her then thought about the different games they could play.

"How about Trivia Pursuit?" Maura suggested. Jane just looked at her and didn't even bother to give that an answer. "You're right." Maura said knowing what Jane was thinking.

"How about a card game?" Constance suggested.

"Oh we could play War!" Angela said and at that Jane smiled.

"What's War?" Maura asked looking over at Jane who just shook her head at her.

"You don't know what War is?" She said and Maura shook her head.

"How about you teach me?" Maura suggested and Jane nodded.

"Fine, War it is." Maura smiled at her then went to go get some cards.

* * *

He was on his way to his hotel. When he left Jane's apartment his full intention was to return to his hotel room and pass out on the bed. Dean didn't know when his mind suddenly decided on changing the plans. He found himself parked in front of a nice looking house that he had only been to once before. He didn't even know how he remembered the address. It must have occurred to him at some point that if Jane wasn't at home then she must be inside that house, and if she was there it meant that her and Dr. Isles were friends again. That bothered Dean because if Jane and Dr. Isles were friends again then he knew it would be harder for him to fix things with Jane. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Dean knew it wasn't a good idea as he stepped out of his car but the alcohol in his system mixed with the aggravation he felt, he just could stop himself.

* * *

"I win!" Maura said with excitement as she took Jane's last card. Angela and Constance laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah well I'll beat you next time," Jane said sitting back in her chair and smiling at her best friend. She had truly missed just being able to hang out with her. It felt as if something that had been missing had finally been put back in its place.

"Let's play again," Maura said with a look of excitement in her eyes. Jane was about to answer when a sudden knock caused everyone to jump and stare towards the door. Jane met Maura's eyes and knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?" Constance said then looked towards Maura. "Are you expecting someone darling?" Maura shook her head and stood up from the table. At the same time Jane stood as well and grabbed Maura's wrist gently to stop her.

"I'll get it Maura," Jane said trying to sound casual.

"Nonsense Jane this is my house." Maura gave Jane a silent command and waited for her to drop her hand before moving towards the door.

He looked absolutely terrible when she got a good look at him. His eyes had circles under them, he was swaying slightly, and his hair was a mess. It was definitely not the agent Dean she was used to seeing. She only opened the door wide enough so that he could only see her.

"Agent Dean, what are you doing here?" She tried to keep her voice calm as she spoke but really wished that he would leave.

"I'm looking for Jane." He said and she noticed a slight slur in his speech. She glanced back at Jane who just shook her head in response.

"Jane doesn't wish to speak to you at the moment. It is getting quite late agent Dean." She said, "Why don't you go back to where you're staying and get some rest, then maybe we can all talk in the morning. Have a nice night." She took a step back and was going to shut the door when Dean brought his hand up and stopped her.

"I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Jane," He spoke slowly with what Maura could have sworn was a threat behind his words. His eyes where dark and there was something about him that made Maura cringe.

"Agent Dean please leave my property," she said trying to keep calm as her mind was screaming warnings at her. She attempted to close the door again but once again the attempt failed. Somehow Dean managed to use his strength to push the door open, nearly hitting Maura, and stepped into the house. The others stood in a moment of shock before Jane reacted.

"What the hell?" Jane raised her voice to him as she reached for Maura. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her behind herself.

"I want to speak to you." He said and took a step forward. Jane felt anger rise up inside of her as she looked at him.

"Get out," she demanded in a cool and calm voice.

"I've been trying to call you." He said, "You've been ignoring me."

"Take a hint like any other good ex would do." She didn't want to deal with him and just wished that he would leave her alone. He glared at her with an anger she had never seen in his eyes before. He took a look at the two mothers who where watching the exchange and then at Maura before looking back at Jane.

"Oh I see how it is," he said taking a step forward. "Your little rich bitch of a friend decides she wants you back after treating you like shit and suddenly everything is ok again?" Jane felt her muscles stiffen up at his words and she felt Maura place a hand on her back.

"He's drunk he doesn't know what he's saying." Maura whispered from behind her.

"Well someone better remind him of who he's talking to." She whispered back through gritted teeth.

"You're nothing to her Jane can't you understand that?" He said taking a step closer. "She's just some just a dirty little slut who thinks…" Jane had enough and before he could finish his sentence she had punched him hard in the face. A pain instantly shot through her hand but she ignored it as she went over to him and grabbed his arm roughly.

"It's time for you to leave." She managed to get him a few steps towards the door before he uexpectedly grabbed her arm and shoved her hard 9against the wall.

"Jane!" Angela screamed and went to move towards them.

"Stay right there!" Dean screamed at her but Angela didn't stop until Jane spoke up.

"Ma, no!" Jane said holding a hand up to stop her. The last thing she wanted was her mother getting hurt for trying to help her. She looked into her mother's angry eyes. "It's ok I can handle this." She said turning her eyes back to Dean. Constance stepped forward and brought Angela back to where she was standing.

"I. Just. Wanted. To. Talk." Dean practically growled at her. Jane tried to push him back but he only took a step closer. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her want to gag. His dark eyes focused on her and for a moment she was actually afraid of him. "You can't get away from me Jane." His hands tightened around her arms and held her firmly against the wall.

"Get off of me." She demanded. She tried to push him away again but he had her pinned. Maura's voice suddenly cut through the air and made them all turn to look at her. Jane was shocked as she looked at her friend's scared eyes and saw the gun that was shaking in her hands.

"Get your hands off of her." Maura screamed at him while making sure to aim the gun at his chest. Dean's eyes were as wide as Jane's for a moment but soon went back to normal and he just smirked at her.

"You won't shoot me." He said and Maura raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you willing to bet on that." She said with the gun still trained on him. He looked from her to Jane.

"The little slut doesn't deserve you," He said and released his hold on her and stepped back. Jane's hand clenched up in a fist again but before she could do anything Angela came forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. She placed Jane between her and Constance, who also put a hand on Jane's other arm, and then Angela reached a hand out to Maura and pulled her back so that she was standing beside of her. Maura refused to lower the weapon.

"I suggest you leave this house immediately," Constance said with a look that would make even the toughest of people walk away.

"Right. Now." Angela added matching the look that Constance gave him. He stood there for a moment, as if he was actually thinking about it, then he turned and walked away. Constance quickly went to the door to close and lock it. Jane turned to Maura who still held the gun in her hands and wrapped her hands around Maura's.

"It's ok Maur." She whispered as she gently took the weapon from her friend's shaking hands. Constance turned around and pressed her back against the door and looked from Jane to Maura.

"Who on earth was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

Jane watched her as Maura held the ice pack against her fingers. She had insisted that she was fine but Maura had led her to the counter and got the ice pack out anyways. She remained quiet as she wrapped it in a dishtowel and pressed it against Jane's hand. Maura kept her eyes focused down at their hands and refuse to meet Jane's gaze.

"You ok?" Jane asked hoping to actually get an answer from her friend. Maura nodded but didn't look up at her. "Please speak to me." Jane said putting her free hand over Maura's. Finally Maura's eyes met Jane's and they didn't need to say anything else. Maura told Jane how upset she was and Jane told her that everything would be ok all without having to say an actual word to each other. Maura didn't even have to ask Jane to stay. Jane just nodded and it was a silent agreement between the two of them that Jane wouldn't be leaving that night.

* * *

The morning came fast and Angela sent a text to Constance to let her know that she was there. The door opened a moment later and Angela stepped quietly into the house. She had to pause for a moment to take in the sight before her. Jane and Maura were sound asleep on the couch. Maura was lying against Jane who had her arm wrapped around Maura's shoulders. A blanket covered the two of them and Angela guessed that had been provided by Constance.

"They fell asleep there," Constance said closing the door as soft as she could. She gestured towards the kitchen and Angela followed her into the other room. She made herself a cup of coffee and the two of them stood leaning against the counter and watching their two daughters sleeping peacefully.

"The alarm should be going off soon." Angela said glancing at the watch on her wrist. "I have half the mind to just go and turn it off." She whispered and heard a chuckle from Constance.

"I don't believe that Jane would be too happy about that." She whispered back and it was Angela's turn to chuckle.

"You learn fast," She said and took a sip of the coffee. "Let's start some breakfast." She said putting the cup down and heading towards the refrigerator to get out some cream cheese.

"I'm worried about them," Constance said staring down into her cup. "That man last night…I'm worried." Angela put the container on the counter and looked at the other woman with sad eyes.

"Yeah, me too." She said motioning for Constance to hand her the bagels. "I could barely sleep last night."

"How do you do it? How do you handle this all the time? The non stop worrying, it must be absolutely dreadful." Constance said looking up at her. She saw a moment of sadness flash across Angela's eyes before she covered it with a small smile.

"I don't know. I guess I've just learned to live with it." She said sadly but before the conversation could go any further the sound of the alarm coming from the bedroom cut through the air and soon Maura began to stir.

"Oh, good morning mother. Angela." She said sleepily turning to look at the two of them.

"Good morning darling how did you sleep?" Constance said with a smile.

"Ok, how about you?" She got up from the couch and stretched her arms out.

"I slept fine," she lied.

"Good, and you Angela?" Maura asked as she walked past them to go turn the alarm off.

"I was fine," Angela replied then raised her voice so that Maura could hear her from the bedroom. "I thought that I would put together some bagels."

"That sounds great." Maura said as she walked back down the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her mother as she brought down a coffee cup. "When did we fall asleep?" She asked as she poured the coffee and began preparing it the way Jane liked it.

"It was quite late though I don't exactly remember what time." She replied and Maura picked the cup up and moved over to the couch where Jane was still sound asleep.

"Jane you've got to wake up or we'll be late," Maura said as she gently shook her. Jane slowly opened her eyes and groaned a bit at being woken up until Maura handed her the coffee.

"Yep," she said with a more raspy voice than usual. "You're amazing." Maura flashed her a smile and nodded.

"I know. Now I'm going to take a shower. You go get something to eat." She said as she helped Jane to her feet.

"Yes mother," Jane mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jane," Constance said brightly as Jane took a seat at the counter.

"Morning. Thanks ma," She said picking up the bagel her mother had laid out in front of her. They all talked while they ate and when Maura came out, all ready for work, Jane disappeared to get ready as well.

"Jane we're going to be late!" Maura hollered down the hallway close to thirty minutes later and smiled at Angela who was laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, people to see dead bodies to cut open and all that." Jane said as she walked down the hall. She stopped and looked at Maura with a look of fake excitement. "Really. I can't wait." Maura shook her head but smiled all the same.

"Let's go." She said then after they both gave their mother a kiss and the other woman a hug they both headed towards the door.

"See ya later you two." Jane said as she followed Maura. "Don't do anything I'll find annoying and make you regret." She said, only half kidding, before the door closed behind them.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Constance asked bringing two plates to the sink.

"I think they'll be ok. As much as I hate to admit it Jane can handle herself and she'll make sure that man keeps his hands off of Maura." Angela said with a nod and Constance wondered if Angela ever thought what had crossed her mind as she had watched the two women interact that morning. "But," Angela continued, "I have my ways." She took out her cell phone and began to text someone.

"What are you doing?" Constance asked looking suspiciously at her.

"I'm just informing Frankie, Jane's brother, of what happened last night."

"I don't think that Jane will like that very much." Constance said with a smile at her new friend.

"Most definitely not." Angela said as she continued to press buttons on the phone.

"Angela I don't mean to offend you," At those words Angela's eyes snapped over to Constance. "But do you ever think that Jane and Maura…" before she could finish Angela broke out in a fit of laughter.

"And you said you were bad at this." Angela finished her text and put her phone away. "Your mother senses are developing quite nicely and yes I am very much aware of that whole situation between our two girls." She said and both women carried on with light conversation and the drama from the night was momentarily forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

Her hand was sore and she could already feel a headache forming when she waved bye to Maura. Jane had just left the elevator when she heard a voice calling her name. She turned to see a very aggravated looking Frankie approaching her.

"Damn it ma," she muttered under her breath.

"Agent Dean, you sure know how to pick them Jane." She rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Need I remind you of thst crazy woman you caught up with," Jane said folding her arms over her chest "you know the one that was going to shoot you and hand me over to a psychopath?"

"I…" Frankie suddenly found himself speechless and Jane smirked at him knowing that she had won. "We're talking about you right know." He said pointing a finger at her. She looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember something then nodded and looked back at him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I was involved with that. Remember, the psychopath part?"

"Yeah, yeah." Frankie rolled his eyes then playfully punched her on the shoulder. She laughed and punched him back then he gave her a serious look. "You ok?"

"Of course," She flashed him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Let me see," he said nodding towards her hand. She smiled wider and held up her hand to show him the bruises. "Ouch. Nice work sis." He said dropping her hand.

"Frankie!" Another guy in a patrol uniform called out from across the room.

"Yeah coming," Frankie hollered back "I've got to go. Love ya sis." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love ya too." She said kissing him back.

"Stay out of trouble," he called as he was walking away.

"Whatever," she called back and continued walking.

* * *

Korsak and Frost were just talking about what Frankie had told them when Jane arrived. Frost immediately turned away from Korsak and looked up as she approached.

"Good morning Jane," He said. She looked from him to Korsak then back to him.

"Ok what do you know," She said giving them both a look they usually saw in the interrogation room.

"Know about what Jane?" Frost asked putting on his best confused face.

"No idea what you're talking about." Korsak pretended to read a paper. Jane looked at them for a second longer then threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine," she said and sat at her desk. There was a moment of silence before Korsak put the paper down and looked over at Jane.

"So, how did your night go?" Neither him nor Frost could keep the smirk off their faces. Jane rolled her eyes at them but smiled at the same time.

"Full of surprises." She replied.

"I for one hoped that someone would punch him in the face." Frost said as he went to his own desk.

"Seriously though," Korsak said with his voice losing it's playfulness. "If he bothers you again let us know."

"I'll even get you both a cape," She said with fake excitement.

"Smart ass." Korsak mumbled going back to his paperwork.

* * *

His head was killing him as he woke up to the sunlight in his face. He grabbed the pillow and brought it up and over his head. He felt nauseous, tired, and his head was absolutely pounding. He even felt a slight throb from where he was shot. Slowly everything from the night came back to him and he cursed himself for how things had turned out. He honestly hadn't meant to get violent like that but something about seeing Jane with Maura again made him snap. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't know why it bothered him so much. He had noticed, even when he first met the two of them, that Jane and Maura had a deep bond with each other and he was sure that he wasn't the only one to notice how it had been growing. That's why he found it to be a good thing when Maura was angry with Jane. Now that they were friends again there was no doubt in his mind that they would be closer than ever and the stunt he pulled last night didn't help his cause at all. He had to do something to fix it.

* * *

Maura was just finishing some reports when she heard the door open. She looked up and was a bit shocked to see her mother standing there.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" She stood and gave her mother a hug.

"I figured that we'd grab some lunch, that is if you're not busy of course." She said. Maura shook her head and smiled at her.

"No, actually I was just working on some reports but they can wait."

"Spectacular," Constance said and wrapped an arm around Maura. "I was thinking that we'd invite Jane and Angela to join us." She said as they walked out and towards the elevator. Maura turned to her mother with a brighter smile.

"Of course," She said.

"So how has your day been darling?" She asked once they were in the elevator.

"It has been alright, a little on the slow side, but alright."

"That's good." Constance said with a nod and they continued with some light conversation until the elevator opened up and they were met with a scene before them that made a shiver of anger go down both of their spines.

* * *

Jane was half asleep when she felt a paper ball hit her in the head. She looked over at Korsak with a glare but he just laughed at her.

"Wake up Rizzoli, you're making the rest of us tired." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She rubbed her eyes then stood up and stretched for a moment before heading off to get some coffee. She was about to grab a cup when she caught the sound of some footsteps that just sounded off to her. Jane turned around and let out an annoyed sigh then turned back around and rubbed her eyes again.

"Can we talk?" His voice sounded equivalent to nails on a chalkboard to her.

"Got to be kidding," she murmured to herself before turning around to face him. He looked a lot better than he did the last time she saw him, but not by much. He was dressed up the way she was used to seeing him but his eyes were red, he hadn't shaved, and he looked plain out tired and beat down. For a moment she felt something that resembled sympathy for him. "What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't usually drink that much."

"Somehow I doubt that," Jane replied with more annoyance than she had meant.

"I'm trying to apologize." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as well which only fueled Jane's.

"What do you want?" Jane said throwing her arms up in frustration. "You come to my friend's house after she asked you to leave and talk to her the way you did and…everything, what is it that you want? You want to talk? Fine, Let's talk. I'm sorry about how things turned out but it was kind of your fault and I don't want to work on things between us. In fact I don't see there being an us ever again." She said and he just stood there with his growing anger. "I'm not sure there ever was." She said softer and moved to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed her arm like he had done last night. The darkness was back in his eyes.

"When are you going to realize that she doesn't want you? She wants to use you like, like some sort of science experiment." He said. Jane felt her own anger raging up inside of her and she yanked her arm away from him.

"Get out," She demanded and turned to leave again.

"Damn it Jane!" He said and grabbed for her again but she took a step back before he could and that only seemed to make him madder. "She comes from a different world! She's using you! I can't explain it any simpler than I already have!" He was shouting at that point and people were starting to stare.

"Don't you dare talk about Maura like that," she said trying to hold back the urge to punch him again.

"If you would just give us a chance…."

"I gave us a chance!" She shouted back. "I opened up to you and you betrayed me!"

"Jane that's one of the most…" he reached out to touch her again but a booming voice made him step back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cavanaugh came up to them and glared at Dean. "Agent Dean step away from my detective and get the hell out of here, and you'll be lucky I don't charge you with harassment." He demanded. From the corner of her eye Jane could see Constance and Maura enter the room, and Korsak and Frost came over as well with matching glares on their faces as well. Dean felt his heart racing with anger.

"Don't come crawling to me when she kicks you to the curb like a piece of garbage." He said staring right at Jane.

"Agent Dean!" Cavanaugh yelled in a warning voice.

"That's how she really sees you." Dean said before turning and making his way out. Cavanaugh put a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder then headed back into his office. Maura quickly made her way over to Jane.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Her eyes were full of worry and Jane gave her a smile to try to reassure her.

"Just another day at the office."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

Two weeks passed by rather quickly with no more appearances from Dean and for that Maura was thankful. He had texted Jane the day after their last confrontation, again to say how sorry he was for his behavior, and she had texted him back to tell him to leave her alone. They hadn't heard from him since and things slowly seemed to be getting back to normal again.

"I promise to visit sooner than the last time." Constance said as she zipped up her bag.

"I would like that. You're welcome here whenever you like." The truth was that Maura was going to miss her mother terribly when she left. They had just spent more time together than what Maura could ever remember them doing before and they had both enjoyed it. As if she had heard her thoughts, Constance came around to the other side of the bed where Maura was standing and wrapped her in a hug. When she released her there was a sad smile on her face.

"I've really enjoyed spending time with you darling despite…certain distractions." Both women laughed at all the craziness that had occurred over the past couple of weeks. "I'm going to miss you." Maura felt as if she would start to cry if the conversation continued any longer and was slightly relieved when there was a knock at the front door and the jingling sound of the lock before the door came open.

"Maura, I come with gifts." Jane's voice filled the empty air making Maura's smile brighten ever so slightly and that would have been missed by most people but was not missed by Constance. She felt her own smile grow as she followed Maura into the kitchen. Angela came over to stand next to her when she entered the room and they watched as Jane and Maura chatted while getting plates for the pizza Jane had brought.

"She has a key?" Constance asked so that only Angela could hear her. Angela just smiled and nodded at her question.

"And Maura has one to Jane's apartment." They turned their attention back to their daughters who maneuvered around the kitchen, handing each other things before they asked for it, and stepping around each other with a natural flow. It was as if they could communicate with their minds and both Constance and Angela wondered what would happen if they knew what they looked like at that moment.

* * *

Dean rubbed his eyes and went back to typing on his laptop. When he had first arrived back his boss man wasn't happy with him at all. There was a good twenty minutes of him telling Dean how stupid and unprofessional he had acted, to stay away from Jane, and that for now he was off active duty. So, he was stuck with cold cases. He sat back against his chair as he began to read yet another case file. The Night Stalker, also known as Prince Charming, Dean rolled his eyes at the names that had been given to him then continued to read. The Night Stalker was known for hiding out in dark alleys really late at night. He would wait for a victim to catch his eye, which would usually be a female around late twenties to mid-thirties. He would pull his victims deep into the alley, where people wouldn't notice unless they looked down into the alley, then he would strangle them. The bodies were always found the same way, lying in the middle of the alley with their hands resting on their stomach. The victim's hands would be crossed over a single red rose as if she was lying there waiting for her prince charming to come wake her up. They had gathered a few suspects but there wasn't enough evidence to prove that any of them did it. The case files had actually helped Dean a little to get his mind off of Jane, and he had been drinking less than what he had been doing recently, but as he read through the crimes committed by the Night Stalker he couldn't help the images that began to form in his head. He could see a woman lying in the middle of a dark alley with her honey blonde hair tangled and dirty from the ground, and her hands folded over a long stemmed red rose. He then pictured Jane crying hysterically in his arms as he comforted her. Dean shook the images away and rubbed his eyes again. He shut his computer down and decided that it was time for him to get to bed. When he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes he began to think about all the case files he had read through. With each one that passed through his thoughts he couldn't stop his mind from adding Dr. Isles to the list of the victims.

* * *

It was about halfway through the movie that they had decided to watch when Angela looked over to where Jane and Maura sat to see that Jane had fallen asleep. She was lying against Maura who had, at some point, wrapped an arm around her sleeping friend. Angela smiled at the two of them then tapped Constance on the shoulder to bring it to her attention as well. Sensing that someone was looking at her Maura looked over at the two of them and felt heat rise up in her face when she saw the looks on their faces. She looked down at Jane, who was sleeping soundly, then looked back up at them with a nervous smile.

"She must have been tired from work or something." Maura whispered and Constance nodded.

"Do you want us to head home?" Angela asked. "I can drive her if…"

"No," Maura was sure that she responded too quickly. "No, it's ok. I don't want to have to wake her up quite yet and we can at least finish the movie first." She said.

"Are you sure?" Angela whispered and Maura nodded. Angela shrugged and both her and Constance turned their attention back to the movie without another word but the smiles remained. Maura looked back down at Jane watching her sleep peacefully while curled up next to her. She felt her heart flutter and she unconsciously held Jane closer with her arm. Jane sifted a little and pressed herself closer against Maura causing the fluttering sensation to pass through her again. She smiled warmly down at her friend then returned her attention back to the movie as well. She could feel the gentle rise and fall that came with every breath Jane took and it was no more than ten minutes later when sleep overcame Maura as well.

"I am starting to think that this happens often." Constance said when she glanced back to find that Maura had fallen asleep as well. Angela laughed softly at her comment.

"A lot more here lately," she whispered back and got up from the couch. "What they went through definitely brought them closer." Constance got to her feet beside Angela.

"Well I believe that's something else we can thank Patrick Doyle for." She said softly and grabbed an extra blanket from the hall closet. Angela looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"What's the first thing?" She watched as Constance covered both girls up with the blanket and stood in front of Maura.

"This amazing daughter that he gave me." She whispered then bent down to place a kiss on Maura's forehead. She also looked over at Jane and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I couldn't think of a better person for my daughter." She whispered then stood up straight and turned to Angela who nodded her agreement.

"And I couldn't think of a better one for mine." Angela whispered and for a moment they stood there watching their daughters sleep with the comfort of each other.

**I'm sorry that this is a bit on the short side but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

**One Month Later:**

Maura hummed along with the radio as she drove towards the airport. She hadn't seen her mother since she had gone back to her own home last month, but they had talked at least once a week. It was an amazing feeling to have her mother in her life and having her be so involved. The first time she had felt the motherly connection with anyone was when Jane had introduced her to Angela. It was through Angela that Maura learned how it felt to have a caring mother in her life and she was and would always be thankful for her, but this was on a whole new level for Maura. This was her mother, though not by birth, this was the woman who she had desperately wanted attention from. The woman she had always wanted to impress and earn her approval. She had finally opened her heart completely up and offered it to Maura. It was like a weight that Maura had been carrying around had been lifted and she felt like she was floating. There was also the fact that they still hadn't heard anything from Dean.

The airport was crowded with people hurrying from one place to another and it took Maura some time to get to through the crowd to where her mother would be waiting for her. Her eyes lit up when she finally spotted her among the busy people. Constance spotted her as well and she waved and moved towards her. She dropped her bag on the ground and wrapped Maura in a hug.

"Hello darling, I hope getting here wasn't too much trouble for you." She said letting her go. Maura reached down and grabbed her mother's bag.

"It wasn't too bad. Just a little crowded." She said and had barely stepped out of the way as two kids went running past her.

"I'm sorry." A woman said as she chased after them.

"We should get out of here." Constance said taking Maura's arm and beginning to navigate through the sea of people.

"Jane said she'd meet us for lunch if you were feeling up to it." Maura said when they finally made it to her car.

"Of course and how are Jane and Angela?"

"They are doing great. How was your flight?" Maura drove towards the exit as they got caught up since the last time they talked.

It didn't take them long to reach the small restaurant and grab a table. Maura texted Jane and they kept up a constant chatter until the waitress came over and asked for their orders.

"Oh, may we please wait a little we are still expecting…"

"No, it's ok mother I know what Jane will want." Maura said then proceeded to order for both her and Jane. The waitress left right after Constance finished giving her order and Constance tried to think of the best way to phrase the question that she had to ask.

"Maura, darling, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you." Maura looked up at her mother with a smile.

"What's that mother?" Maura asked sweetly but she knew what her mother wanted.

"I…please don't be offended but I have noticed that…I've noticed that you and..."

"What did I miss?" Jane came up to the table and looked at the two women with that smile that Maura loved.

"Oh, hello dear" Constance got to her feet and gave Jane a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing alright. How was the flight?" She asked taking a seat beside Maura.

"It was a little tiring but not too bad." Constance looked from Jane to Maura and suddenly lost what she had been about to ask. Maura waited for a moment to see if her mother would speak again then turned to Jane when she didn't.

"I've already ordered for you." She said and Jane nodded.

"Well in that case I'm going to go to the restroom." She said giving Maura a look and getting up from the table.

"If you don't mind mother I think I'll go too." Maura said and Constance nodded.

"It's fine." Maura got up from the table and hurried to where Jane was waiting by the bathroom doors.

"I think she knows." Jane nodded and couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I know." Maura crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"How long have you been here?" Jane's smile widened.

"Long enough to hear her stumbling over her words," she said laughing. "I just couldn't help myself. How long do you think until she works up the nerve to ask again?" Maura shrugged.

"What do you think gave it away?" Jane didn't answer but instead she pulled Maura into her arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Maura pulled back a little shocked because Jane had never kissed her out in public, but the shock soon melted into another brighter smile.

"I think they've known for a while Maur." She said pulling away. "I think they knew before we did." She said as she walked by Maura and headed back towards the table. Maura thought that comment over for a moment before it hit her that Jane was right. An amused sigh escaped and she shook her head as she followed.

* * *

When the blonde woman had left headquarters, he had decided to follow her because the other one was just sitting at her desk. He was momentarily confused when they arrived at the airport but then he remembered hearing her mention something about her mother. He followed her, hidden among the crowd of people, and snapped a picture when she met up with the woman he assumed was her mother. He had gone back to his car after that and waited until she started to drive away before following her again to the restaurant. He was getting bored watching the two of them and was about to go back to check on the other woman when he noticed her walk into the restaurant as well. She stood a little distance away for a moment before approaching the table. He took some photos and decided to stay for a little while longer. When both of them got up and headed to the bathroom he was about to leave again but noticed that they weren't going in. Though he was shocked he wasn't all that surprised when they kissed. He had been watching them for about a week and could sense that they were really close to one another. He managed to snap another photo before they parted. He then put the camera down and decided that it was time to leave.

* * *

Dean was just about to leave for the day but decided to check his e-mail first. As he scrolled through the messages he couldn't see anything he thought worth his time until he spotted an e-mail from a man named Greg Harris. Dean had found him a little over a week ago and had paid him to keep watch over Jane and Maura until he could find a good reason to go back to Boston. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him before he opened up the file and looked through the many pictures that were sent. Most of them were of no interest to him. Mostly it was of them arriving or leaving work. Sometimes it was of them going over to each other's houses. That had caused him a minor annoyance but it was nothing compared to what he felt when he got to the last picture. He felt the anger burning inside of him. Dean got up from the chair and shutdown his computer before storming out of the room and heading home. He no longer cared about having a good reason. He was leaving on the next flight if he could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

"I'm telling you Maura it's not good." Maura only smiled and continued to walk down the hall to the bedroom as Jane rambled on. "I think they might be planning something."

"Jane they aren't some kind of dangerous criminals." Jane stood in the doorway and crossed her arms.

"Are you sure? They could be watching us right now." She made a dramatic display of checking the ceiling for hidden objects that might be used for spying.

"You're impossible." Maura shook her head and began to change in to some pajamas. Jane sat down on the bed and watched Maura and wondered again how she could've gotten so lucky. Maura felt Jane's eyes on her and she quickly pulled the nightgown over herself and crawled on to the bed to be with her. Jane turned off the light that was on beside her and Maura followed her lead with the lamp on her side then they both laid back against the pillows. "Do you really think it's a bad thing?" Maura turned so that she could face her. Jane laughed softly and it brought a smile to Maura's face then she reached over and pulled her closer. Maura sat up and reached for Jane's arm. She brought it so that it would wrap around her when she snuggled in closer to Jane. It was a warm, comfortable, and safe feeling to have Jane lying so close beside her.

"No," Jane whispered a moment later. "I don't think it's all that bad. Ma has been happier to have someone else to talk to." Maura looked up to see that smile that always made her want to melt.

"So has mine." She said back then paused for a moment before continuing. "Jane?"

"Yeah Maur?"

"My mother is here," there was a happiness in her voice that Jane immediately picked up on and she hugged her a little closer.

"Yes she is. She's doing great Maur, you both are. You've both adjusted really well in fact…" her voice trailed off as if she was uncertain. Maura looked up at her. Her eyes were asking Jane to continue. "I think, in some ways, that you weren't the only one who needed the relationship the two of you are building."

"I remember as a child I would think about the future and not once did I ever imagine I'd have an actual relationship with my mother." Maura said and for a moment nothing else was said between the two of them. They just laid there in the comfort of each other. "Do you ever think about the future Jane?" Maura whispered.

"I haven't really put much thought into lately." Jane answered honestly and Maura looked up at her again.

"When was the last time you thought about it."

"About a week ago," Jane said with a small smile playing at her lips. "I thought about how much I would like to hold you in my arms. Just like this." Maura's eyes seemed to actually twinkle at that and she answered with a beautiful smile of her own then settled back down into Jane's warm embrace. "Of course, now I'm still trying to make myself believe it's actually happening." Maura chuckled at that then sat up enough to be able to press her lips against hers and took a minute before pulling back so that their lips were barely inches apart.

"Can you believe it now?" She whispered and Jane shook her head.

"No, just made it all that much more unbelievable for me." Maura smiled and pressed her lips back against Jane's for a little longer before separating again.

"How about now?" She whispered in a softer voice.

"Mmm getting there." Jane then leaned forward and captured Maura's lips with her own.

* * *

It was getting late when Angela and Constance arrived back to Maura's house. They were going to see if Jane and Maura wanted to do anything like play a game or watch a movie but they weren't anywhere to be found when they walked into the house.

"Maura? Jane?" Angela called out softly.

"Maybe they're asleep." Constance suggested. Angela nodded and began to make her way towards the bedroom. "Angela!" Constance whispered but Angela just put a finger to her lips and continued on her way. She quietly opened the door and after a moment she motioned for Constance to come closer. She hesitated for a moment but curiosity got the best of her and she tiptoed towards the bedroom as well. Her heart melted at the scene before her. They were lying on top of the covers sound asleep. Both of Jane's arms were wrapped securely around Maura who was snuggled up as close as she could possibly get.

"When do you think they're going to tell us?" Angela whispered and Constance shrugged.

"Maybe if we left clues that we already know." Constance disappeared for a moment to grab a blanket out of the hall closet then stepped into the room and approached the bed slowly and quietly.

"Now there's an idea," Angela whispered back as she followed her. She helped Constance get the blanket over the two women. When the blanket touched down on them they watched as Jane's muscles tightened around Maura as if protecting her. They relaxed again as the blanket settled down and there was no more movement.

"Even in her sleep," Constance whispered with a smile on her face.

"She'll always protect that girl." Angela whispered back with an adoring look at the two of them.

"I have no doubt about that. Maura is lucky."

"So is Jane. Maura would follow her to the end of the world." Constance nodded her agreement and together the two mothers left the room as quietly as they could.

* * *

Dean looked out at the dark sky. It matched how he felt, cold and dark. A flight attendant came by to ask him if he wanted anything to drink but he waved her away and continued to stare out the window. It wouldn't be long before he landed in Boston. He knew that he would probably catch hell from his boss but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. He didn't know when his feelings had gotten to this level of borderline obsessiveness but he wasn't willing to back down. It was Dr. Isles. There was just something about that woman he just couldn't stand. He didn't know what Jane had seen in her that they had become friends and he definitely didn't see what she saw in her that she wanted to actually be together with her. The thought of it, the two of them together, sent shivers down his back and made anger rise up in him. It wasn't jealousy. It was so much more progressed than that. Jane was his and that was it period. She had wanted to be with him. He saw it in her eyes when they had first met but Dr. Isles had come between them. It was her fault that Jane had turned him down. If it weren't for her then Jane would've come back to him. He knew that she would've because that was how things were supposed to be. Jane was supposed to be with him not with her. He refused to let it happen. He was not going to stand by and let some snobby rich woman convince his Jane that she should be with her and not him. It wasn't going to happen if he had any say about the matter. If it was a fight that Dr. Isles wanted then a fight is what she was going to get.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

Maura loved the feeling of the ground beneath her feet as she ran at a constant pace. Running was one of her favorite forms of exercise. There was a sense of freedom about it that she loved and it gave her time to think over anything she wanted. As she ran through the trail in the park she thought about everything that had happened over the last month. Within those couple of weeks she had almost lost probably the most important person in her life, she had gained a wonderful relationship with her mother, and she had come to realize her true feelings for her best friend. It was only little more than a week ago that her and Jane had admitted it to each other and moved their relationship to the next level. That was probably the most exciting and amazing thing that had happened. As she ran Maura caught the sight of a water fountain and smiled at the memory of her and Jane challenging each other to race for it. It had become somewhat of a ritual thing when Jane ran with her. Maura stopped at the fountain and once again wished that Jane were with her. She was beginning to hate more and more the days that one of them had off and the other had to work. She briefly thought about stopping by to say hi to Jane but she had told Maura to stay away because there was a good chance that she wouldn't leave and she wanted her to enjoy her day off. Besides, her mother had mentioned something about them going shopping with Angela when she got back. She checked her watch to see that she had been gone for little over an hour and decided that it was time to head back so that she could take a quick shower and change clothes.

* * *

Maura stopped by Jane's apartment to get Joe Friday then made the trip back to her house. The little dog jumped from the car with excitement when Maura went over to open the passenger door for her. She ran right up to the door and Maura was a bit surprised that neither Constance nor Angela opened the door to let her in but she didn't dwell on the fact. She shut the car door and made her way to the front door. The sight that greeted her made her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat. Both Angela and Constance were tied down, with their hands tied behind them, to kitchen chairs and their mouths covered with duct tape. They were turned so that their backs were towards each other and between them was an empty chair making it a little circle. They looked up at her with fear but when she took a step forward the both of them began to shake their heads furiously. Before Maura could do anything else an arm wrapped around her waist and pushed her further into the house. She heard the door slam shut behind her and Joe Friday began barking and growling loudly. Maura snapped out of the shock quickly and began to fight against the hold on her. She heard the man hiss when her foot connected with his leg but he didn't let go. If anything his grip actually tightened. She felt the hard metal of a gun being pressed into her back and her body ceased all motions.

"Hold still doctor," Maura's eyes snapped open when she recognized the voice. He grabbed her arm and practically threw her down into the chair.

"A…agent Dean?" She hated how her voice shook and fought to get her nerves to calm down. He kept the gun aimed at her as he reached for the rope he had brought.

"Shut up. Hold your hands out." He demanded in a voice that was cold and full of authority. Maura tried to glance at Angela and Constance but the look he gave her made her stop and obey his demands. He reached for her right hand and wrapped one end of the rope over her wrist a couple of times before tying it tightly. Joe Friday continued to bark as he forced both hands behind the chair and pulled as far as her right arm would stretch before wrapping the rope around her left hand as well. When he was finished he stepped back as if to admire his handiwork, Maura's arms where already starting to hurt but she refused to let Dean see it. Joe Friday barked some more and finally ran over to him and bit down on Dean's leg.

"No," Maura yelled. She feared what Dean would do to the poor little thing. He let out a yell and jerked the dog up. He walked quickly to where the guest room was and locked her up in the room. Maura was glad that at least no harm would come to the innocent little dog. Dean came back in the room and looked at the three women for a moment as if deciding what he would do next. He then walked over to Constance and took the tape off then went to Angela to remove hers as well.

"Let's have a little chat shall we." He wore a serious expression but Maura could see the hint of amusement in his eyes as he looked at them.

"Agent Dean, please let them go." Her voice still shook but there was more strength behind it than before.

"No." Angela snapped almost before Maura could finish speaking.

"Absolutely not," Constance agreed.

"No one is going anywhere," Dean said with a slight role of his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Angela pulled against the rope that held her hands. Maura couldn't quite see her face but judging by her voice she knew it would terrify her to be at the receiving end of it. Dean huffed at her question.

"I thought that would at least be obvious." He gestured wildly at Maura and raised his voice "especially to the great Dr. Isles here." Maura felt ice enter her veins because she did know what he wanted.

"Jane," she whispered and Dean turned back to her with a smirk.

"You are smart." He came closer to her and reached into her pocket. He pulled out her cell phone and Maura closed her eyes willing it all to be some sort of horrible nightmare. She could hear him pressing buttons on the phone and opened her eyes again when it stopped. "How long do you think until she gets here doc?" Maura looked up into his eyes and what she saw there scared her even more. Dean was completely sober.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter." Angela hissed. Dean walked over to her and met her look with one full of amusement.

"I can see where she gets that temper from." He leaned down so that he was eyelevel with her and lowered his voice. "Such a shame that it will have to be broken." Angela's eyes darkened and she was so angry that she couldn't even speak. Dean got back to his feet and walked back in front of Maura. Constance finally found her voice and spoke up.

"What do you want from Jane?" Dean looked interested in the new topic but didn't move away from Maura.

"I want what is mine." His eyes burned holes into Maura's as he spoke but she didn't look away. "I'm going to take her away from here and we're going to be together."

"She doesn't want you." Maura knew that she had been the one to speak but she didn't recognize her own voice as she heard it. "She hates you." His eyes went darker and he took a step closer.

"You. You turned her against me. You're the reason she doesn't want to be with me. It's all your fault!" He yelled the last part causing all of them to flinch. "We would be together if it weren't for you." He said more calmly.

"You betrayed her, and she's with me because she loves me." Maura said and heard Constance gasp with fear for what Dean would do because of her words.

"She doesn't love you. You confused her! You'll leave her as soon as something better comes around and..."

"I love her!" Maura yelled back at him.

"No!" His voice seemed to make the room shake and for a moment everyone was quiet. "I love her."

"That's not love!" Maura's voice was mixed with anger and pleading. "It's domination! You don't love her you want to own her because she doesn't want you!" She hadn't even registered that he moved before she felt the sharp stinging in her face where he had hit her.

"Stop!"

"Maura!" She heard both Angela and Constance shout at the same time. Dean grabbed her and forced her to look at nothing but him. He leaned forward so that their faces were close.

"She's mine." He kept his voice low and threatening "I will make her mine Dr. Isles. You are not going to win." He let go of her and his fingers tightened around the gun in his hand "The only reason your still alive is because I need you to get to her." He then pointed at Angela and Constance. "But I don't need them so you better learn to watch that mouth of yours." With those words he left the room leaving the three of them alone.

"Maura are you ok?" Angela asked trying to move and get a good look at her. Maura didn't respond. She stared at the door in front of her wondering where Jane was and willing her to stay away.

"Darling please answer us," Constance voice shook worse than Maura's had. "Please, are you alright?"

"Jane." Came her whispered answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 14**

"Jane," Frost entered the room carrying a folder. He tossed it down on her desk and leaned against the edge of it as she picked it up and began reading. "Looks like our vic was in a lot of debt. Jane's eyes scanned through the folder carefully taking in all the information.

"Too much for him to have paid back on his own." She laid the folder down and rubbed her eyes. "Especially with no job."

"Craig's brother may have helped him out," Frost suggested and Jane shook her head.

"They hated each other." She looked up at him and he shrugged.

"He was still his brother," as she thought that comment over her phone beeped.

"Craig was also a drug addict…" she said grabbing her phone and opening the message from Maura. _Hey Jane can you come by for a moment please?_ "…Who had a bad temper and a tendency to completely disappear every other week." _Why? Are you ok?_

"He may have felt some sympathy for him," Frost suggested and watched Jane who was still looking down at her phone. _I'm fine I just want to see you. _Jane thought back to when they spoke to Craig's older brother and how he had talked about him as though he were nothing.

"I doubt it but it couldn't hurt to ask if he left anything out the last time we talked." She glanced up at Frost then back to her phone and quickly sent another message. _I'm kind of busy right now Maur. _Frost nodded and stood up straight.

"You coming?" He asked when he phone beeped again. _Please…_

"Hey Jane, have you…" Jane's eyes snapped up when she heard her brother's voice.

"How about you take Frankie?" She said getting up from her chair.

"What? Take me where?" He asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"You sure?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, I have to go do somewhere really fast." Behind him Frost heard Frankie snicker as she headed for the door.

"Tell Maura we said hey," he called out.

"Oh shut up" she yelled back before the door closed behind her. _On my way. _Jane got in the elevator and wondered what it was that Maura wanted. It was the first time she ever asked her to leave work without it being an emergency of some sort. Also, Maura would always give her a specific reason why and this time she didn't. The elevator doors opened and Jane briefly wondered what Korsak was doing.

* * *

Maura felt numb and completely helpless. Angela had finally given up on pulling at the ropes. Maura had done so a while ago because her wrists where burning and it only made the rope tighter. Besides the occasional reassuring whisper from Constance, the room remained in a painful silence. It was a little over ten minutes later when Dean appeared again. As he walked in to the living room Angela glared at him with as much hate as she could muster up.

"Don't worry," he said with a smirk. "You won't have to deal with me much longer." He glanced over at Maura "you live like fifteen, twenty, minutes away right?" Maura felt her chest tighten with fear as he grabbed the duct tape off the table and walked over to Constance. He ripped a piece of tape off and put it over her mouth.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter you bastard!" Angela's voice was cold and full with hate. Maura shuttered at that unfamiliar sound coming from her. "I can see why she doesn't want you. Frankly I don't see what even made her look your way at all when she has Maura! You're a despicable, vile…" Angela was silenced with a hard backhand. Constance cried out through the tape and Maura shouted her name when they heard the loud smack and tears came to their eyes. Dean ripped a piece of tape off the roll then grabbed Angela and made her look at him.

"You are never. Going to see her. Again. " He said slowly with his dark eyes burning into hers and he silenced her with the tape.

"Stop!" Maura yelled at him with a pleading desperation. Dean released Angela and walked in front of Maura. Tears fell down her face and she shook her head as he looked at her. "Please stop. You don't want to do this."

"I believe that I do."

"What about your career and everything that you've worked for?" Dean only smirked and crouched down so that he was eye level with her.

"I love seeing the great doctor Isles so defeated." He was about to rip off another piece but was distracted when he heard the sound of a car in the driveway.

* * *

The feeling in Jane's chest grew stronger as she pulled up in front of Maura's house. Something was wrong. It was like the air itself just didn't feel right. Her hand gently touched the gun resting on her hip and she slowly made her way towards the house. The front door opened before she could reach it and her blood ran cold from both anger and fear when she saw the three women tied down to the chairs.

"Jane run!" Maura yelled out at her. Jane's hand flew down to her gun and right when she got it in her hands a voice made her stop.

"Throw the gun in the house and come in slowly." Dean's voice made her cringe.

"No!" Maura shouted and shook her head. Her eyes pleaded with Jane to run but there was no way in hell that she would even consider it. Jane stood there frozen with her brain working in overdrive. Dean was standing behind the door so she wouldn't be able to shoot him. Her mind searched frantically for a plan.

"I have a gun aimed directly at your mother's head," he yelled "Unless you want her to die, you'll listen to me in the next three seconds." Jane glanced at her mother then to Maura and knew that he wasn't bluffing. "Two seconds!"

"Alright!" She snapped back at him then flung the weapon inside the house. She watched as Dean appeared from behind the door and picked it up. His aim went from Angela, to Maura, to Constance, and then was focused back on Maura.

"Come inside Jane. Hands where I can see them." His voice was calm and that bothered her even more. Jane noticed more tears fall from Maura's eyes as she slowly raised her hands up and walked into the house. Jane's eyes never left Maura's but she watched Dean closely out of her peripheral vision. She let him grab her wrist but when he yanked her closer to him she elbowed him hard in his stomach causing him to cry out in pain. She managed to grab his wrist and twist the gun out of his hand. As soon as it clattered to the floor Jane kicked it across the room and away from him. Meanwhile Dean recovered from the blow. He grabbed her arm with his free hand and pushed her up against the wall.

"No!" Maura screamed. Jane's head slammed against the wall and it dazed her long enough for him to press his body against hers and pin her up against the wall.

"That was good Jane." He said in a low voice. She pushed against him but he didn't budge. His hands tightened on her arms. His eyes were filled with darkness and desire when they met hers, which held nothing but hatred for the man. "I love that fire in you." He leaned in closer so that their faces where close, too close. "I'm going to miss it." She pushed against him and managed to knock him back a little but he only moved back and tightened his hold. She let out a frustrated sigh and he smirked at her.

"Go to hell!" she spat at him and caused him to smile. He didn't say anything but instead he released one of her arms so that he could reach into his pocket. She took the opportunity to punch him in the face. He stumbled back away from her holding the side of his face and holding something in his hand. She pushed him further away from her and ran into the living room after the gun lying on the floor.

"Jane!" Maura screamed as Jane reached down to pick it up. She spun around just as Dean reached her. She felt the electricity shoot through her body and heard Maura scream as she fell to the floor. Dean got down on the floor beside her and raised the tazer up again. He glanced at Maura then pressed it against Jane's torso again. He was about to press the button again when Maura screamed out again. "No!" He took his finger off the button and looked up at her. "Please…Please don't…hurt her." She said through her tears. He considered her for a moment before looking back down at Jane. He tossed the tazer away and gently brushed off the hair that had fallen on her face. Angela screamed at him through the tape when he touched her. "Please don't hurt her." Maura's voice was sad and defeated.

"Only if she behaves," he replied simply. Slowly he leaned forward and smiled at both Maura's crying and Angela's muffled yelling. Constance was too stunned to do anything but silent tears ran down her face as well. He pressed his lips against Jane's and Maura lost it. She jerked hard on the rope binding her hands and cried out at the pain that shot through her arm because of it. Dean looked back up at her and smirked.

"Please don't…" Maura was begging now but she didn't care. Her best friend, the love of her life, was lying there helpless and probably terrified with a monster of a man trying to take her away. Dean didn't reply. He simply got up and grabbed the roll of tape off the table. It was when he got back on the floor next to Jane that they all heard it, the sound of a car door. Dean froze and looked at the door. Everything seemed to pause for a moment until Dean moved again. He threw the tape across the room and Maura realized that she had to do something before he attempted to take Jane away from her. "Help!" She screamed as loud as she could. Dean glared at her but realized he was out of time when the sound of frantic footsteps came closer.

"This isn't over." He said quickly through gritted teeth then he rushed for the back door.

"Maura!" Korsak's voice sent an instant relief through her body.

"Korsak!" She yelled in a desperate voice and a moment later the door flew open and she watched the shock come to his face as he registered what was going on.

"Where is he?" He said in a booming voice as his eyes scanned the parts of the house that he could see.

"He went out the back." She said quickly. He lowered his gun and took a step towards Jane but Maura stopped him. "Please…I need to…" new tears fell and her voice shook as she tried to speak but he got what she was saying. He quickly checked that Jane was ok then he rushed into the kitchen for a knife. Maura was freed quickly and she flew to the floor beside Jane as Korsak freed Angela and Constance. Maura quickly pulled Jane into her arms and held on to her as tightly as she could. She ran her hand through Jane's hair and pressed kisses to the top of her head as she held her. "It's ok…you're ok." She whispered over and over again as the tears continued to fall. She felt Angela by her right side. The older woman wrapped her arms around both girls and seconds later Constance was at her left side doing the same thing. Korsak placed a comforting hand on her back as he texted Frost to bring some back up. Maura held Jane closer and felt an overwhelming sense of comfort at the circle of people surrounding her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter: 15**

_Korsak had just pulled in to the parking lot when his phone rang. He reached over in the passenger seat where he had tossed it earlier and pressed the button as he brought it to his ear._

_"Korsak."_

_"Hey, it's Jane." _

_"Did we catch another case?" _

_"No, I was just wondering what you were doing?" _

_"Just about to grab some lunch. Do you want me to bring you anything?" _

_"No thanks." He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about her voice that told him something wasn't right. _

_"Everything ok?" _

_"Yeah. Maura called and said that she wanted to see me and…I don't know." _

_"What are you thinking Rizzoli?" _

_"I don't know…I just had kind of a bad feeling but I'm sure everything is ok." _

_"You want me to come by?" _

_"No that's ok."_

_"You sure?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I'll be alright. You get you some lunch and I'll see you later." _

_"Ok. See you later." He ended the call and sat there for second replaying the conversation in his head. Now he had a bad feeling. Korsak started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Maura's house._

* * *

Constance's hands were still shaking as she poured two cups of tea. She jumped at every sound that the house made. Only a few minutes before Bass had scared her half to death when he ran into a kitchen chair. Angela sat on the other side of the counter feeling pretty much the same way. She wished that she could offer some advice on how to deal with the fear but she was still searching for a way herself ever since her children chose to go into law enforcement. They had barley said a word since Korsak and Maura had led Jane into the bedroom, and her and Maura had stayed there while Korsak left to help track down Dean. Aside from the two officers that sat in the car outside, and their daughters in the other room, the two women were alone.

"Maura said that she loved her." Constance said softly and Angela looked up at her. "And he hated her for it."

"I'm positive Jane would never put Maura in a situation were…"

"I don't blame Jane at all." Constance said to calm the other woman's concerns. "That man was obviously delusional."

"Yes he was." Constance nodded at that and another short silence fell between them.

"Nice and warm," Constance broke the silence as she slid one of the cups towards Angela.

"Thank you." Angela took the cup in her hands and let it's warmth sink into her hands. "Do you think we should check on them?" She asked a moment later with a glance towards the hallway.

"I think they would like a moment alone." Constance replied then took a sip of the tea. "What do we do now?" She asked a moment later. "What are we supposed to do knowing that horrible man is out there and wants to hurt our daughters?" Her eyes met Angela's and begged for an answer.

"I don't know." Angela replied honestly. "The only thing we can do is be there for them. Help them feel safe and protect them the best that we can."

* * *

Growing up Maura didn't have any friends. She had learned at a young age that she was different from the other children her age. Over the years, though it hurt at times. Maura learned to accept the fact that she would never truly connect with anyone. It seemed that everyone she met didn't truly want her they wanted something from her and when they got what they needed they would leave. When she moved to Boston to work as the chief medical examiner Maura wasn't looking for friends. She knew that she wanted to make a difference in the world and that she couldn't do much for the living so she decided that she would do everything she could to help the dead. Then she had met Jane, the woman who had brought her entire world crashing down around her and showed her something so much better. Jane had brought her into her own family and they all took her in as if she had belonged there all along. They fixed her broken view of what a family was and made sure that she knew where she belonged.

Loving Jane is terrifying. There's no logic to it, no scientific or mathematical equation that she can run to. There was just her and Jane, she had fallen in love with her best friend with no instructions on how to deal with it. Then Maura had pushed her away and risked losing her for a man that she had no love for. But now they were together and Maura faced a whole new terror. She had never felt such a strong connection with anyone like she did with Jane. She was so attached, so incredibly in love with Jane that she knew she wouldn't be able to live without her.

Maura turned over off her back and laid so that she was facing Jane. She carefully watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She reached out a shaky hand and carefully placed it on top of Jane's so that she wouldn't wake her. The warmth of Jane's hand under hers brought Maura instant comfort. Logically she knew that Jane was there but the physical contact just reinforced that knowledge. Maura refused to think about what could have happened if Jane hadn't called Korsak. She was incredibly thankful that she had listened to her instincts. Maura pushed all the bad thoughts away and refused to acknowledge them because, for the moment at least, Jane was safe and sound. She was right beside of her. Right where she was supposed to be.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter: 16**

Jane had woken up before Maura and had successfully got out of the bed, got dressed, and left the room all without waking her up. After the stunt that Dean had pulled Jane was officially pissed off. Her body was tingling with the charge of her frustration. Her plan was to sneak out of the house and get to the station to see what she could do to help find that bastard but as her luck would have it both Angela and Constance were already up. Of course they didn't quite agree with her idea and soon she found herself arguing with her mother.

"Jane be reasonable," Angela said following her into the living room.

"Shh," Jane turned around and glanced at the bedroom door before facing her mother. "Keep it down Maura's still asleep." Jane whispered in an annoyed voice. Angela crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I should go wake her up. Maybe she'll be able to talk some sense into you." Angela's whispered voice snapped back.

"Don't. ." Jane's voice was low and serious.

"I don't see why you always feel the need to run off and play hero." Jane rolled her eyes and turned away from her but Angela grabbed her arm firmly and stepped in front of her. "Why don't you just stay here with us? You can rest, I mean honestly you were just attacked yesterday!" Her voice was increasingly getting louder as she spoke.

"Shh," Jane glanced back at the room for a second then refocused on her mother. "I'll rest after I'm finished beating the…"

"Language!" Angela snapped.

"Crap…out of Dean." Both women glared at each other neither one of them willing to back down.

"There are other detectives." Angela whispered in a much softer voice. The new emotion replacing the anger in her mother's eyes caught Jane off guard. "I'm scared." She admitted and Jane felt all the annoyance flood out of her all at once. She reached out and put a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Dean wants me ma." She whispered "it's safer for you all if I keep a distance from all of you until this is all over." Angela grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder and held it in her own hands.

"And what about you Jane? I watched that man hurt you and almost take you away from me yesterday, away from your family, away from Maura." She gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Constance left the kitchen where she had been watching the exchange between the two of them and stood beside Angela.

"Your mother is right Jane." She said softly. Jane looked from Angela to Constance then back to her mother.

"Ok ma." She whispered and broke eye contact with her. Angela squeezed her hand once more before releasing it and breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said, " 'Cause I didn't want to have to tell Maura."

"Me neither," Constance agreed.

"Tell me what?" They all turned around to see Maura standing at the bedroom doorway rubbing her tired eyes. Angela flashed Jane a mischievous smile then turned around towards Maura.

"That Jane would rather stay here than go on an all day shopping trip. Don't worry though your mother and I convinced her and we've decided to leave right after breakfast." "Ma…" Jane said in a low irritated voice but stopped when Maura's face lit up with excitement.

"Really!" She looked at Jane for confirmation. Jane sucked in a breath and forced a smile on her face as she nodded. Constance couldn't help the smile on her face as she watched the interaction. "That's wonderful!" She said and walked happily into the kitchen.

"Yeah…great." Jane said quietly with a tone of fake excitement that got a laugh out of both Angela and Constance.

* * *

One breakfast, a fifteen-minute car ride, and four shops later Jane was more than ready to go back home. The others however showed no signs of giving up any time soon. Maura was the equivalent to a kid in a candy store with each new place that they entered. They hadn't really bought much but everyone was perfectly happy just looking around, especially Maura, and except for Jane. Tough, she had to admit, she loved watching Maura enjoying herself.

"Jane!" She called out excitedly when she found a dark green, silky looking, dress that Jane didn't know anything about. "Isn't this gorgeous?" Jane smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"It's beautiful." Maura nodded at her approval and examined the dress for a bit longer before turning to put it back. As she was turning back around she just happened to catch a glimpse of another section of clothes and she froze. Jane watched as she began to slowly walk away from her and when she saw what had caught Maura's attention she followed.

"Do you ever think about it?" Maura reached out and touched the little pink outfit in front of her. It was one of the softest fabrics she had ever felt and she traced her finger around the letters that spelled out "Princess" on the front.

"Maur…"

"I know…you said you haven't thought much about the future." Maura said before she could go on. Jane thought she detected sadness in her voice. Maura let her hand fall away from the outfit and she turned to walk away from that area. She had just walked past Jane when she said something that made her stop.

"Sometimes there's just one but most of the time there's two." Maura turned around slowly.

"What?"

"Most of the time there's a boy and a girl." Jane continued, "strangely enough it's the little boy who looks exactly like you." She smiled as the image of the two little children came back to her. "He's got golden blonde hair and a gorgeous pair of green eyes." Maura stood there soaking up every word Jane was saying. "Now the little girl has my dark hair but free of curls for now and the same dark eyes." Jane flashed Maura the smile she reserves just for her as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist. "And the little guy is always looking around with this look like he's just taking everything in and trying to figure it all out ya know? The girl is a couple of years older and she is always going. She doesn't like to sit still much and she talks a lot. Naturally, she tries to do everything herself and when she's doing something she doesn't like to be bothered until she figures it out for herself. Unfortunately little man has picked up on this and tried to be more independent himself but he's still a little young for that. For the most part though, his big sister will stop what she's doing to help him out." Maura felt her eyes start to water and Jane's smile brightened as she thought of something else to tell her. "They both love it when mommy reads to them and the little girl has even picked up on it and sometimes she'll cuddle up with her little brother and try to read the stories by herself because she's incredibly smart." Jane reached up and tucked some hair behind Maura's ear. "How could she not be with a mother as brilliant as you?" That did it, a tear fell from Maura's eye and Jane gently brushed it away.

"You haven't thought about the future?" Maura teased when she was able to talk again.

"I did," Jane admitted "after you mentioned it the other night." Maura's smile faded as she thought about the beautiful image Jane had painted for her then thought about where they were at the present moment with everything that was going on.

"It'll be ok Maura." Jane whispered as if she could read her mind. Maura didn't respond, she just pulled Jane closer into her arms and Jane wrapped her arms around her as well. She laid her head against Jane's chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat. "It'll be ok Maura." She whispered again and rubbed gentle circles on her back.

* * *

Angela and Constance where looking at shoes and chatting away when Jane and Maura caught up with them.

"There you are we thought we'd lost you." Angela caught a hint of something in Maura's eyes. "Is everything ok?" Maura looked from her to Jane then smiled as she turned back.

"Yes," she said taking Jane's hand in hers. "Everything will be fine."

"Ok." Angela smiled then she reached behind her and grabbed a pair of high heels she had picked out. "Jane look! What do you think?"

"Ma when are you ever going to wear those?"

"Whenever I want." Angela said back to her. Maura then noticed the pair that her mother was carrying.

"Mother those are adorable!" She released Jane's hand and went to get a better look at them, which led to Constance pointing out the matching pair that was in Maura's size.

"See that's how a good daughter reacts," Angela said and Jane stuck her tongue out at her. "Very mature Jane" she said while laughing.

"Well, Angela and I were just discussing lunch." Constance chimed in after a short silence.

"Good, I'm absolutely starving!" Jane said and Angela rolled her eyes.

"You're always hungry," she said and Jane made a show of rolling her eyes back at her getting a giggle from Maura.

They talked among themselves as they walked back through the shop and paid for all the shoes. In an unspoken agreement Jane and Maura kept the conversation they had earlier to themselves. By the time they reached the sidewalk they had decided to walk to the small deli that wasn't too far away.

"Let me just put these in the car." Jane said taking the bag from Constance and walking to where they had parked a few feet away. As she opened the door something across the street caught her eye. She squinted her eyes against the sunlight and realized too late what she was seeing. "Maura!" she screamed just as bullets started flying everywhere. Everything seemed to slow down as the shock of what was happening hit them. Constance snapped out of it and pushed her daughter to the ground then tried to cover her. At the same time Jane reached them and Angela, not giving her anytime to argue, grabbed Jane's wrist and pushed her down as well and used her body to cover her. The bullets continued to fly for a few more moments shattering glass as cars and storefronts where hit. Then it stopped and they hears the sound of screeching tires as the car sped away. Angela waited for a moment longer before carefully getting off of Jane and helping her to sit up.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly with pure terror in her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Jane said looking but not seeing any wounds on her mother. She frantically looked at Constance who was sitting up. Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened with shock when she saw the blood on the front of her shirt.

**So I tried to make this one longer since the last one was shorter. It's after 12:00am and I have another exam in the morning...well technically I guess it's later today. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter: 17**

Dean walked through the dimly lit hallway of the cheap rundown building that he had found. He walked past a man who sat with his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, and obviously strung out on drugs. After unlocking the room he had paid for with cash he had to bang his shoulder into the door to get it to open. The room was small with no furniture except for a bed and a dresser that was missing a handle or two. There was also a small bathroom with a toilet, a sink, and a shower but barely enough room to move. There was also an odd smell in the room and it wasn't very well kept but it would work for a couple of days. He had to slam the door to get it to close and jiggle the handle to get the lock to turn. Shaking his head Dean went over to the bed and sat down on the lumpy mattress. Before he had ever left DC he had thought up two plans. His first plan had proved to be a complete failure and so he had put plan B into action last night right after he had found the dump these people called a hotel. All he had to do for the moment was sit back and wait. It was only a few hours later that he received a message. A wicked smile spread across his face as he read what was written.

* * *

Constance went pale as she looked down at the front of her shirt shaking her head.

"No. No I…"

"Maura!" Jane felt her heart come to a stop and a cold fear threatened to overwhelm her body. Maura's eyes where closed and she laid there completely still as the blood quickly spread over the blue dress she had chosen to wear that day. Jane couldn't move, couldn't get her body to react the way she knew it should. The conversation she had just had with Maura ran through her head.

"Maura!" Angela's anguished cry snapped her out of her frozen state and she jumped into action. She tore off her shirt, thankful that she had worn a tank top underneath, and moved closer. Constance still sat there in shock. Her eyes where wide and focused on her daughter's still form. Jane reached out with shaking hands and pushed her to the side so that she could get a better look at Maura's wound. Her stomach rolled and for a moment she thought that she would actually be sick when she saw that Maura had in fact been shot twice. Once in the abdomen and once in her left shoulder.

"Shit," Jane said under her breath. She looked to Maura half expecting her to fuss about her language but she remained still and quiet. The shoulder wound wasn't bleeding as bad as the other. She rolled her shirt up and pressed it to Maura's shoulder then pressed her free hand to the abdomen wound as she looked up at her mother. "Ma my jacket." Angela nodded and rushed to get it out of the car. Jane fought against her turning stomach as she felt the warmth of Maura's blood run through her fingers and cover her hand. "Constance." Jane called out gently as she turned to look at her. She didn't respond and just stared at Maura. "Constance!" She snapped harshly getting the other woman's attention. "Call 911." Constance stared at her for a moment longer then nodded and clumsily got out her cell phone as Angela came up beside Jane with the jacket. "Roll it up for me." She said and Angela did as she was told then handed it to her. Jane took it from her mother and pressed it to the wound. "Ma…" Angela was already on the ground taking the job of putting pressure on the shoulder wound before Jane could finish her sentence. She gave her mother an appreciative look and put both hands on the jacket. Maura already looked paler. Beside her Jane could hear Constance trying to keep her frantic voice calm enough so that the dispatcher could understand what she was saying. She lifted up her non bloody hand and brushed away some hair that had fallen in Maura's face.

"Ambulance is coming…Maura is she…is she…Oh my..." Constance said and Jane glanced back at her. Tears were running down her face. Jane wished there was something that she could do for her but she wouldn't dare take her attention off of Maura. She nodded and took one of Maura's hands in hers. She felt tears burning her eyes but she refused to cry. She had to stay strong for her and for both of their mothers.

"Hear that Maura they're coming," she said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Can you hear me Maur? Hang on for me ok."

"Jane…" Angela's voice came out in a panicked whimper catching Jane's attention. Maura's blood had soaked into the shirt and was reaching towards Angela's hand. "Jane she's…I…What do I…"

"Hold pressure." Jane said in a stern voice but giving her mother a sympathetic almost begging look. Angela took a deep breath and nodded her understanding then added more pressure on the wound.

"J…Jane." Her voice was so quiet that Jane wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been listening for it.

"Maura," her voice broke with emotion and a tear managed to escape as she watched Maura's eyes flutter but not quite open. "H…hurts." The pain in her voice seemed to shoot through Jane's heart and another tear fell.

"I know. I know Maura but you have to hold on for me ok. Hold on for me." She squeezed her hand again "Ambulance is on its way just hang on."

"Jessica…" Maura managed to say in a whisper. It caught Jane off guard and she looked down at her in confusion.

"What? Maura who…"

"Daughter…" she said and Jane understood. "Lucas…son." For a moment Jane couldn't respond. Her throat burned with the effort of trying to hold back the emotions.

"Yeah" She managed to say and more tears fell. "Jessie and Luke." She felt Maura's fingers manage to curl slightly against her hand. "I'm sorry Maur. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Maura slurred.

"Please hang on Maur," Jane whispered in response.

"L…l…love you." Maura breathed out her hand falling completely limp in Jane's.

"No!" Jane yelled in determination. Angela cried out but Jane ignored her. She held on to Maura's hand firmly. "No Maura please." She begged in a broken voice filled with pain and fear. "Stay with me Maura please!" Tears streaked their way down her face. She felt Constance grab on to her shoulders and lay her head against the back of her shoulder crying. In the distance sirens could be heard and Jane held on tighter to Maura's hand. "You can't do this to me Maura. I love you and I need you so much please don't leave me." She brought Maura's hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. "Please stay with me."

* * *

_She felt like she was underwater falling deeper and deeper under the darkness. She tried to move her arm but her entire body felt like it weighed a ton. The sound of what she thought was sirens caught her attention. _

"Please stay with me Maura," _she wanted to say something, anything to give her love some comfort but she couldn't even get her mouth to move. Maura felt so tired but she could feel herself falling further whenever she tried to relax her mind a little. The sound of tires squealing to a stop and the rushing of footsteps came towards her. _"Please Maura."_ Her voice was fading. _

_"I'm here," Maura thought weakly. She felt Jane squeeze her hand again and say something else. The words were quiet and she barely understood them. She felt herself being lifted. It hurt and made her feel sick. She wanted to go to sleep. Soon there was a high-pitched beeping sound and a muffled cry from Jane. _

"No! Maura don't you dare!"

_"Is that me? Am I dying?" Maura thought and suddenly her world went quiet. Completely surrounded by nothing but darkness. _

"Maura!" _Jane's voice blasted through the quiet but it sounded broken and so far away. _

_"I'm not ready to die." She thought and held on to Jane's voice. She was still calling out to her and Maura held on to the sound of it, letting it guide her through the darkness until it was clear again. _

"We've got her back! C'mon we've got to get her to the hospital now!" _A male voice yelled._ "Ma'am you can't…"

"Shut the hell up and get this damn thing moving!" _Jane's voice snapped at the man's. Maura didn't have to see to know what kind of look the poor man was getting. It worked because soon they were moving. She felt Jane's hand in hers again. _"Good job Maura. You just hang on ok."

_"Ok…" she thought before everything went dark. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: 18**

Jane hated hospitals. They made her feel trapped and out of control. She hated the sounds, the smells, the looks of the people who where hurt or sick and of those who where grieving. Most of all she hated what they made her feel. They reminded her that at any moment a life could end, of how quick someone she loved could be taken from her. As much as she hated them she also had a strange love, more of a respect, kind of feeling for them as well. So far, the doctors and nurses who worked there had managed to save her and return her to her family. She could only hope that they could do the same for Maura too because she wasn't anywhere near ready to tell her goodbye. The ambulance came to a halt and there was shouting and frantic movements to get Maura inside. Jane got out of the back and looked up at the building that was filled with so many uncertainties. She nodded as if to show her respect and quickly followed beside Maura until they came to a set of double doors and was informed she could go no further. She stared at the doors thinking of how small a boundary they were and yet she couldn't get past them. She called out to Maura with all of both her mind and heart, trying to send her love and begging for her to hold on.

* * *

She hadn't even realized that she had a cut on her arm until the nurse, Judy, was there reaching out and trying to get her to go get it cleaned up. Jane had briefly looked down at the dried blood around her arm and figured it must've happened sometime when her mother had pushed her to the ground. She told the woman that she was fine but the nurse insisted saying that she wanted to clean it up. In truth, she had also recognized the look of shock in Jane's eyes, the way she was pacing back and forth, and breathing hard. She wanted to try to get her away from the others for while to see if she would calm down for a moment. When Jane refused to get the cut looked at, the nurse decided to express her other concern and Jane froze. Judy began to speak again and Jane silenced the woman with a glare in her eyes.

"My place," she said in a low and angered voice. She pointed behind her where both Angela and Constance stood. "Is right there by my family's side." Judy opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Jane's eyes went darker and she pointed at her. "Your job…" She pointed at the doors they had taken Maura through, "is to get your ass away from me and back there to see what you can do for Maura." Her voice was rising as she spoke. Angela made her way over quickly and shot the woman an apologetic look. She put one hand on Jane's shoulder and the other on her back and gently pushed her back to put some space between her and the poor nurse.

"C'mon Jane," she said and after some resistance Jane let her mother lead her towards the bathroom. Constance then came over as well and looked kindly towards the nurse.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" tears came back into her eyes "She's usually…" The nurse felt her heart break for them and she nodded.

"It's alright," she said softly. "I completely understand," and she did understand. She had known who Jane Rizzoli was the moment she had spotted her. She briefly wondered if Rizzoli knew that she was somewhat famous among many of the nurses and doctors around the hospital. Every once in a while she would hear some of the nurses talk about the woman who escaped the clutches of the same serial killer about four different times before killing him herself, the woman who had shot herself to save her brother. Judy could recall some other times the detective had visited them but couldn't quite remember what they were for. She had been in awe that one person could handle so much and still manage to get out of bed in the morning, let alone go out and keep up with her demanding and stressful career. That's why, when she saw the broken sadness in the detective's eyes, she knew that something terrible had happened. Then she had heard about who was now in surgery and she felt her heart break for the detective. She recalled the nurses talking about the woman who, everytime the detective had to stay, would always be found closely by her side. There was even a small bet amongst some of the nurses on whether or not the two women would fall in love. Yes, Judy understood Jane's outburst very well. "Really, it's ok." She repeated to the woman. She also flashed her a smile as a way to show that she was fine then hurried away to grab some scrubs for them. They all had blood on their clothes.

Constance nodded then quickly made her way to the bathroom to check on Jane and Angela. When she opened the door she was momentarily frozen in the doorway. Angela was adjusting the temperature of the water she had turned on in the sink. Jane just stood there just staring blankly at the running water. When she found the right balance of hot and cold, mostly hot, Angela reached for her daughter's hands and moved them towards the sink. Constance saw dried blood on Jane's arm and she commanded her feet to move closer. She shut the door behind her and locked it then approached the two of them. She grabbed some paper towels and Angela moved aside so that Constance could wet them. Jane's eyes focused on her hands as her mother grabbed them again and led them towards the water. Constance watched too and had to look away when the redness stared to roll down Jane's hands and mix with the water as it went down the drain. She looked away and hesitated for just a moment before placing the wet paper towels against Jane's skin. She waited for a reaction, almost hoped for one, but Jane seemed to be completely out of it for the moment. Her eyes remained focused on her hands. Slowly Constance began to rub at the blood on her arm. The two mothers remained silent as they worked as one to clean the blood from one child and at the same time continued to pray for the other child to be ok and return to them.

* * *

_Trees, white and smooth as if they had been made from clay. They surrounded her as she stood there in a circle of them. Beneath her feet the grass was green, a dark green that contrasted beautifully with the soft whiteness of the trees. __She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered. The sounds of gunfire, Jane talking to her with fear in her voice, her world going black, it all came back to her. The thought that she was dead hit her hard in the chest and made her lose her breath. She looked up at the trees wondering for the hundredth time where she could be. Movement caught the corner of her eye and her gaze immediately shifted down. Her eyes frantically searched through the trees for the source. A flash of something caught her eye towards the bottom of a tree. A moment later something followed at another tree. _

_"Hello!" she called out and received what sounded like a giggle in return. "Hello?" She called out again more calmly. She began to walk towards the trees where she had last thought she had seen something but stopped her movements when the sound of a twig snapping came from behind her. She spun around and nearly fell backwards. A little girl stood before her. Dark hair fell just a bit down her shoulders and dark eyes stared at Maura, eyes that were so familiar to her she couldn't help but stare back at them. The girl smiled but didn't say anything. She broke eye contact and turned to look over her shoulder. She glanced back at Maura for just a second then turned back towards the trees behind her. Slowly, almost gracefully, she lifted her arm and reached out her hand towards the trees. Maura wanted to speak out to the girl but words had failed her. A small figure appeared looking out from behind one of the trees. The girl continued to hold her hand out and for a moment there was no movement then suddenly a little boy, younger than the girl, came stumbling towards her outstretched hand. Maura stared in awe at his blonde hair and bright green eyes. He almost lost his balance but caught himself and continued towards the girl. His little hand reached for hers and she wrapped her hand around his then turned back to Maura. They all stared at each other for a moment. Maura's mouth hung open and her eyes where filled with shock and wonder at the same time. The girl smiled again then began to walk. The little boy held her hand and followed closely beside her with a smile of his own. Maura felt her heartbeat get faster as they got closer. They didn't stop, they walked past her and continued going. "Wait!" She called out to them wanting so badly for them to stay. The girl stopped and looked back at her with those dark eyes. The boy did the same, observing her with the same green eyes she saw in the mirror each day. Maura grew silent again as she looked at them unbelieving. _

_"Well," the little girl sounded impatient to get going. "You can't stay here." She said as if Maura should have known that already. "You've got to get up silly." She rolled her eyes like she shouldn't have to be explaining anything. There was no doubt of whom that child belonged to. Maura felt herself smile and her eyes stung with tears. "Well go already!" the girl said as if she couldn't believe that Maura was still standing there. "Mama needs you." She smiled again and looked down at the boy with a wink. She turned to leave but looked over her shoulder once more and smiled brightly at her before walking back into the thick trees. Maura just stared at the spot where they had stood. She looked behind her then back towards where the children had disappeared. She desperately wanted to follow them but something told her that she wasn't ready for that. Turning around she began to walk into the trees behind her. As she continued to walk the trees got thicker and thicker and the area around her grew darker and darker until she could no longer see anything. The darkness surrounded her again. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter: 19**

The time past by slowly as they all sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Frost had arrived a while ago. He brought the women some of their normal clothes, and after they changed he revealed the news that a camera across the street from the store they were at had caught an image of the car as it drove away. They had found the man who had hurt Maura. Korsak stayed behind at the precinct to see if he could get more information but the man, Austin Berkley, had admitted that a man had paid him to do it. Jane had stopped listening at that point. There was no need to hear the rest because she already knew who that man was. Her mother, Constance, both her brothers, and Frost watched for her reaction. They expected her to start yelling and trying to get out there and find Dean. Each one of them was already preparing the speech they would say to get her to stay but to their surprise Jane just nodded and looked away from him. A cold anger filled her entire body but she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. There was no way she could leave without know that Maura was safe. Instead she looked down at her hands. Despite how well her mother had scrubbed them they still didn't feel clean. When she looked at her hands she could still see Maura's blood covering them, and as she looked at them she couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with Maura earlier that day.

She could picture those children she had described. In her head she could see herself and Maura coming home everyday to those beautiful children. They would run up to them to greet them at the door as they came in. Jane would thank her mother quickly before reaching down to bring them both into a huge bear hug. Maura would say the real goodbye filled with the 'you're amazings' and the 'we wouldn't know what to do without yous'. Her mother would smile and after hugging both them and her grandchildren she would leave and it would be Maura's turn to properly say her hello to the little ones. After some long hugs Jane would lead the kids to the living room and turn on the game. The kids would immediately climb up beside her and curl up close. She would look at Maura to come and join them but she would smile and shake her head saying that she needed to cook dinner. Jane would put on her best pout face and Maura would just roll her eyes and give her a quick kiss on her head before heading into the kitchen. It would barely be a minute later when she would walk back in. Without a word she would lift their little man into her arms and sit on the couch with him on her lap, and Jane would smile and place a kiss to her temple as she settled in close against her. Then she would turn her attention back to the television as she automatically reached over her daughter for the phone sitting on the end table. Already knowing the number to their favorite Chinese place, Jane would order what she knew everyone would like then she would put the phone down and snuggle in closer to her family. They would sit like that until the food arrived, watching the game and finding comfort in being with each other. After dinner pajamas would be picked out and teeth would be brushed then after a bedtime story Jane and Maura would tuck them in for the night, giving them each a hug and a kiss before tiptoeing out of the room. They would spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.

It was simple and perfect all at once. That future had seemed so close earlier in the day when she had held Maura in her arms and described their children, but the longer she sat in that hospital the further and further it seemed to get. She needed Maura, needed her so much that it hurt. She wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok and spend the night telling her about the image she had just created. Jane was brought out of her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Frost casting a sympathetic look at her. She then became aware of the tears that were falling down her face. Turning away from him, she wiped the tears away and looked towards the doors but once again there was no sign of the doctor. She let out a frustrated sigh then lowered her head to her hands and resting her elbows on her knees. A hand started to rub circles on her back and she didn't bother looking up to see who it was. The only thing she wanted was for the doctor to come out and say something about Maura. Good or bad she wanted to know, needed to know, and the uncertainty was driving her insane.

* * *

He quickly got out of the beat up old car he had found. Dean was already in major trouble with the law anyway, no doubt they all knew he had something to do with the Maura's shooting, so a little grand theft auto would be the least of his worries. He knew that he had practically thrown away his career. He knew that what he was doing was illegal and hurting people but the strange thing was that he didn't care. She was the only thing that he cared about. A part of him recognized that this had become an obsession but he couldn't stop. He was way past the point of no return and no matter what he would not be doing all of this for nothing, of that he would make sure of. Even if he had to kill her, Jane would not be allowed to live happily ever after without him.

With that thought on his mind he entered the rundown house he had found the other day while searching for somewhere to stay. It was his alternative pick if he hadn't found that hotel. The house wasn't even worthy of the title. Both the roof and one of the walls had a gaping hole in them. The rest of the roof looked as if it could go at any moment. In fact the entire thing looked like it was one good windstorm away from becoming nothing but a pile of rubble. Not all that surprising, the porch that was attached was warped from what he guessed was years of rain and improper care. He approached carefully and took one cautious step onto the porch. Nothing happened and he took another, then another, and again until he had reached the door. It at least looked a bit sturdier and it amused him to think that, even if the rest of the house went, the door would at least remain in good shape. With one good push the door came open and he took a hesitant step forward. His eyes scanned the room. It was obvious that the floor was weaker at some points but all in all it was better than he had originally thought. He took care to examine the living room, one of the bedrooms, and the kitchen area. By the time he was finished the sun had started to go down and he had decided that this was the right place. It was secluded and a bit hard to locate if you didn't know exactly where to look for it. He checked his watch and wondered if Dr. Isles had pulled through or not. Though he preferred her to be dead it didn't really matter. Taking out his phone, he thought up several things until he had found the one he thought most appropriate.

* * *

_"Do you realize how lucky she is?" _Finally he had come out. Jane had jumped up at the sound of the door sliding across the floor. He met her with a look of seriousness and for a moment her heart stopped. He must have picked up on her distress because he waved his hand in the air while shaking his head and met her eyes with a small smile. That was all she needed. That smile had told her everything that her heart needed to know. A deep relief rushed through her system and filled her with the strength that had left her for the last few hours. Everyone else seemed to pick up on the news too. The room was less tense then it had been moments before and there was just an air of a collected relief. Her brain kicked in and demanded to know what it needed to know. She asked about Maura's wounds, how long until they would heal, and all the stuff that Maura would ask if the tables were turned. She listened carefully as he explained that miraculously the shooter had missed anything vital. Maura would have to stay for a few days so that they could monitor her then she would be released into the care of a family member. Both mothers and Jane had spoken up then, saying no problem, all at the same time. That had brought a smile to Jane as she glanced back at the two women before turning her attention back to the doctor. She listened as he explained how much time Maura would need to take off work, the physical therapy he wanted her to take, and all the stuff Jane had already guessed from years of experience. She had truly tried to be patient and let him finish but in the end her emotions had won over. Interrupting him while he was explaining the importance of letting the wounds heal properly, Jane asked if she could see Maura, the desperation was clear even to her own ears. He gave her an understanding smile and called a nurse over to lead her back there. She looked over her shoulder at Constance for permission. She simply nodded and motioned for Jane to go. As she was following the nurse through the doors the doctor had called out those words that had been on her mind ever since. _"Do you know how lucky she is?" _

She sat quietly in the chair beside her bed. Maura looked smaller than Jane had ever seen her look before and her skin was still pale from blood loss. She wanted to reach out and pull her into her arms, tell her that she was safe, and that she would be fine. She at least wanted to reach out and hold her hand but she couldn't. It was because of her that she was even lying there right? How could she even look at Maura again knowing that it was her fault she was hurt? She couldn't. _Yes, I know exactly how lucky she is._ Jane thought as her mind wandered back from the time Dean had first made his appearance to where they were now. Suddenly the fullness of it all struck her hard in the chest. Maura could have died. She could have DIED! The thought of it alone caused Jane's stomach to turn violently. Maura could've died and it would be all because of a man who had an obsession with her. Jane felt her head spinning and she needed Maura, needed to feel some sort of contact with her. Reaching her hand out, she gently lifted Maura's hand into her own and held on with a firm grip. Maura remained still and Jane felt something inside of her crash. Tears escaped and she kissed Maura's hand as she held it with both hands.

"I'm sorry Maura…I'm so, so sorry." She repeated as the tears continued to fall. "I'm so sorry." It was at that moment, when Jane was placing another kiss to Maura's fingers that her cell phone went off. She almost ignored it but something deep inside of her must have told her to look at it. Everything changed with the five little words that appeared. A storm of anger surged through her body making every nerve come alive inside of her.

_One target out of many. _

There was no backing down. Dean had messed with the wrong person and no matter what she was determined to bring it all to an end. Gripping the phone so hard her knuckles hurt, Jane looked up at Maura's relaxed face. She leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips trying her hardest to memorize the softness of them against her own. Finally she pulled back and whispered in her ear.

"I love you. I love you so much." She said and kissed her once more on the cheek. "Whatever happens tonight…please remember that." She had to force herself to pull away. With one last glance into the room she turned and left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter: 20**

The moment he saw that look in her eyes Frost was glad for the time they had spent together as partners. Her eyes were on fire with the anger radiating from them. She was heading towards the door and he was quick to intercept. The glare she fixed on him sent a shiver down his spine but he stood firmly in her way determined to get in his argument. They argued, quietly so that the two mothers wouldn't hear, and in the end all he had to say was that he would follow her either way. He even convinced her to call Cavanaugh. He told them he would send a team but Frost knew from the look in Jane's eyes that she wasn't going to stick around and wait. He told Cavanaugh that they would leave and for him to have the team on their way. Jane tapped her foot impatiently while he talked. As soon as he ended the call she was moving out the door. Frost had to hurry to keep up with her, almost having to take two steps to her one.

Mistake number one: They left without waiting for back up first.

When they were on the road Jane got another text from Deanwith an address. She did a fast and illegal U-turn causing Frost's stomach to turn. Her hands griped the wheel with white knuckles and her eyes remained focused on the road ahead of her. When his breathing evened out he reached for his phone and informed the others of their intended location. It was barely ten minutes later when Jane pulled the car to a stop and grabbed for the door handle almost all in one motion. Frost quickly followed behind. She paused for just a second at the sight of the pathetic looking house. The darkness added a creepy feel to it.

"Jane," Frost whispered lightly grabbing her elbow. She turned and looked at him impatiently. "Careful." He said and her eyes softened a bit. She nodded and took her weapon in her hands before taking a cautious step forward with Frost close behind. The old wood groaned under their combined weight but held up.

"Let's just flick a wall one good time. It'll cave i and problem solved." She mumbled under her breath as they slowly approached the door. "Seriously did they advertise this place in some sort of Psycho's R Us we don't know about or is Dean just that lucky?"

"You'd have smart assed comments to say at a funeral," he whispered back.

"It's a talent." They scanned the door from top to bottom. It was slightly ajar. Jane looked at Frost and he nodded that he was ready.

* * *

Angela kept her fingers busy with the necklace she wore around her neck. She stood at the window in the room leaning against the cool glass. A shiver worked its way through her body catching the other woman's attention.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." Constance said from the chair she sat in. Angela looked at her then at Maura who was lying in the bed still unmoving.

"It's nothing." She said quietly and then turned her attention back out the window. She didn't want to worry Constance any more than what she already was. The other woman however wasn't taking that as an acceptable answer. She gently laid Maura's hand back down on the bed and went over to where Angela stood.

"Jane said that she'd be back in an hour tops." Jane had called to tell them that she was going to bring Joe Friday to Maura's house so that both pets were together and could both be checked on without having to go to both Maura's house and her apartment. It was a bit suspicious but, being focused on Maura, neither of them had put much thought into it. Angela glanced at her and nodded. She looked down at the necklace that she fiddled with for a moment then looked back up at her.

"It's not right." She said and Constance nodded.

"It is a bit weird that she left. I would think…"

"No…" Angela said grasping the necklace in her fist. "I mean it…it feels like something bad is happening. My mother senses are burning." She said holding her other hand against her chest. "Something isn't right."

* * *

The door swung open slowly with the soft nudge she gave it. It squeaked as it moved and opened up into the darkness.

"All that's missing is a random thunderstorm," She whispered back at Frost while keeping her eyes and weapon trained on the area in front of her.

"The night's still young," Frost whispered back. They surveyed the area around them carefully. It was dark inside the house besides the light of the moon shining down through the hole in the roof. They dared not turn on a flashlight because, though it was likely he could hear them from the squeaking floorboards, they didn't want to hold up a huge neon light pointing in their direction. In the darkness the obviously weak spots in the floor where harder to detect. Jane had to bite back a curse when she stepped down and felt the floor under her foot start to shift before she jumped back.

"Frost," she whispered.

"Right behind you." He said and she pointed towards the floor.

"Careful where you step." She moved carefully across the room at an almost unbearably slow pace. The opening to the hallway was closer and ahead of them there was the kitchen. She stopped for a moment to decide which direction they'd go first.

Mistake number two: Jane turned partially around to ask Frost what he thought. She whispered to him quietly.

Mistake number three: Frost took his eyes off of the area in front of him and looked at her. It was for only a brief moment but that was all it took. The sound was loud and shocking in the quietness of the old house. It made every nerve in Jane's body jump. She whipped around but only saw the darkness before her. Frost collapsed almost at the same time she had turned around.

Mistake number four: Jane, out of pure natural reactions, turned towards her fallen partner. As soon as she turned around Dean appeared from the darkness moving fast across the floor, having memorized where the weaknesses where before the sun had gone down. She was reaching down towards Frost when she heard the floor squeak but Dean was fast. Before she could turn around he had wrapped his hand in a fist full of her hair and yanked her back towards him. He twisted the gun from her hand with his free hand then pressed his own weapon against her temple.

"Jane!" Frost yelled from where he laid on the ground holding his injured shoulder. Dean ignored him.

"Did you miss me?" He whispered in her ear as she struggled against his grip. He pressed the gun harder into her skin and she barely managed to hold back a cry of pain. Her scalp screamed from the grip he had in her hair.

"Like the plague." She managed to speak out and he chuckled at the comment. His hand tugged at her hair making her want to cry out again but she held it back not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"It'll be so much fun breaking you," he whispered in a slow steady voice loud enough for Frost to hear as well. Then it clicked for her that if Dean was going to shoot her it would only be as a very last resort. She locked eyes with Frost for just a moment then grabbed his arm and shifted all her weight down to her feet. Using as much strength as she could, Jane pushed against the floor with her legs catching Dean off guard. He stumbled back a step or two with her still tightly in his grip. She managed to hook a foot around the back of his and using that she put all her weight against him. He lost his footing. She took the opportunity to elbow him hard in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip on his gun, and managed to free herself as he tried to catch his breath again. It didn't take him long to recover. He reached for her again and she threw a punch at him. She felt her fist collide with the side of his face but as his head turned away from her his hand grabbed her wrist and he managed to recover and return the hit with one of his own to her stomach. The blow sent a shiver of pain throughout her body. She shook it off the best she could and tried to punch him again. Dean caught her fist before it collided with its target. Something seemed to catch his eye for a brief second before he grabbed her arm with his other hand and used all his strength to practically throw her towards the front door. Her body slammed against the door anhe felt it shake. She turned around then saw what he had seen.

Frost was trying to stand. In the short time she had been fighting with Dean he had gotten up to his knees. Dean walked almost casually over to his fallen gun and picked it up off the ground. Time seemed to slow for Jane as she watched him raising the weapon towards her partner. She barely registered that her body moving until she was throwing herself towards Dean. Frost watched with disbelief as Jane tackled Dean, and the shot went off missing its target by an inch. He watched as the two of them were falling. They landed hard but didn't stop. The combined weight of the two of them broke through a weak spot in the floor and Frost watched them disappear.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter: 21**

It took longer for the shock of the day to settle down in her system but when it did Constance could feel it too. As the time went by with no word from Jane, or from her partner who had also disappeared, Constance could feel it in her chest as well that something wasn't right. It was a cold and heavy feeling that sat in her chest. It was constant pressure that wouldn't ease up no matter what she did. Without reason she just knew that something bad had happened and that it involved Jane. Constance wondered if the feeling in her chest is what Angela meant when she had said her "Mother Senses" but dismissed the idea. It was impossible right? Jane wasn't her daughter so there was no way she could have any maternal instincts for her right? Her eyes shifted from Angela to Maura. Technically she wasn't her daughter either, not genetically speaking anyway. Yet, when she had heard those shots go off she had reached out for her and had tried to protect her by pure instinct. Then when she had seen Maura lying on the ground covered with blood she had felt a piece of herself break. By that logic it was completely possible that she could do the same with Jane right? Was she even allowed to? She looked up from her daughter's peaceful face and looked back at Angela twirling the necklace around in her fingers again. There was no doubt in her mind that if the situation was reversed and it was Jane lying in the hospital with Maura out there somewhere, Angela would feel it if Maura was in danger. Angela had become her mother too and because of it the Rizzoli family was a part of her just as much as the Isles family, probably even more. That's when everything clicked. The cold heaviness weighed down on her chest and she just knew. Maura wasn't just her daughter, she belonged to Angela as well and it was the same for Jane. She kissed two of her fingers and brushed them against Maura's forehead before standing. Angela's eyes caught the movement and followed her as she stood to stand beside her again. Their eyes met and Angela saw that Constance understood, truly understood. She reached her hand out slowly and Constance took it. They held hands with a firm grip, each of them trying to give the other strength. They didn't say anything but instead looked out the window together. They only moved to sit with Maura for a while then they would go back to the window. The pattern repeated a couple of times until it was broken when the door came open.

* * *

Frost pulled himself up to his feet. The pain in his shoulder radiated throughout his arm and he felt the blood soak into his jacket. Swearing under his breath, he stumbled over to the hole that was now in the floor. He carefully tested the area around it and when he was confident that it would hold he looked down and could barely make out the two figures laying on the concrete floor below. There was a basement that they weren't aware of and he knew that there must be a door somewhere in the house but he didn't want to leave without making sure his partner was ok.

"Jane," he called down. His voice sounded like it didn't belong among the creepy old house. "Jane!" He yelled a bit louder but received no response. "C'mon Jane, I need to hear your voice!" Again there was no answer. He strained his eyes to see. As far as he could tell neither of the two figures had moved at all. Fear gripped his chest and he reached into his pocket for his phone. His fingers shook as he pressed the buttons and held it up to his ear. He frantically explained that they had an officer down and needed assistance immediately. His eyes remained trained on the hole as he spoke and when the call ended he put the phone back in his pocket and was torn between finding a door to the basement and staying where he could see Jane. Desperately he wished that she would say something to calm his fears. As far as he could tell there was no blood but the darkness or their bodies could be hiding that. He also couldn't tell if either of them was even breathing. It wasn't that long of a fall he didn't think, he knew people who had fallen two or three stories and lived, but it did little to calm his pounding heart. There was also the possibility that Dean could wake up first and would no doubt be angered by what she did. Frost could see where his gun had fallen when he was shot but thought that even if he went and got it he didn't think he could trust his eyes to shoot at Dean. The dark does funny things to people's eyesight and he didn't want to risk hurting Jane. The decision was made then that he would have to find a door. He cast one last glance down the hole then with reluctance in his feet he moved cautiously towards the kitchen to search there first.

* * *

Jane coughed and felt the world sway a bit. She closed her eyes for a moment until she was centered again. She then became aware of the body underneath her and snapped her eyes open to get a look at him. He wasn't moving but he was still breathing. She reached forward and touched the cool concrete behind his head but felt no blood. Slowly she pushed away from him and got to her feet. The room seemed to move under her feet and she had to pause and wait for it to settle down again. Jane opened her eyes to see a full basement before her. It was dark except for two small windows at top of two opposite walls that provided little light through the layers of dust that had accumulated throughout the years. She coughed again and looked up through the hole and glancing down at Dean like he could just jump up at any moment.

"Frost," she called quietly. Panic ran through her system. She had heard the gun go off but didn't know if it hit him or not. "Frost!" She yelled and relief flooded her when she heard the floorboards above her squeak and his voice calling back.

"Jane!" He appeared a second later grabbing his shoulder. There was more light where he was so it was easier for her to see him than it was for him to see her. "Are you hurt?" He asked with relief of his own coursing through him.

"No." She called back. "I think I'm good," She saw him nod.

"Alright, can you see a door anywhere around you?" He asked and she took a moment to look around and noticed a set of rugged looking stairs. A flashback from another basement filled her head but she restrained those memories as best as she could and looked back up at Frost.

"There's a set of stairs," she called to him and noted the wooden door in the ceiling. "The door must be…" She felt something hard hit her legs and was falling before she could continue. All the wind rushed out of her as she collided hard with the floor.

"Jane!" Frost screamed when he saw the Dean moving in the shadows. "Jane! Where Jane!"

"That wasn't smart Jane," he swayed a bit before he practically pounced on her as she tried to catch her breath. His hands wrapped around her wrists and he moved so that he was straddling her waist. Her breaths came back in gasps and she tried to get it to even out before even attempting to fight against him. "I'm still going to win Jane." The shadow across his face made his smile more frightening to look at.

"Jane!" Frost screamed again. She looked up at the hole and could still see him there. Her hands tightened into fists and seemed to push against Dean's hands on their own accord. She let out a sound of frustration before moving so suddenly that Dean didn't have time to respond. She jerked her head to the side and bit down on his arm that was holding one of her wrists. She tasted the saltiness of his blood and almost gagged as he howled in pain and released her wrist out of instinct. She punched him in the stomach and used the rest of her body to get him off of her. She rolled away from him and scrambled to her feet as he was recovering.

"Outside!" She yelled to Frost and saw him nod before he quickly disappeared. Dean got to his feet and held the look of a hunter stalking its prey as he stared at her. She spit the taste of his blood out of her mouth before matching his look with one of her own.

"This how it's going to be Jane?" He said with a smirk. "You gonna fight me over some bitch who doesn't really want you? Why do you let her have so much control over you huh? She can't be that good in bed." He chuckled at his own comment and anger flared up inside of her. She threw herself at him. He caught her by the shoulders and they both fell to the ground. They rolled around towards the center of the basement where it was a bit darker. Jane managed to get on top and punched him in the face again. He hissed with pain and his eyes began to water as blood came from his nose but he smiled at her. "I always wondered what it would feel like to have you on top of me Jane." She wanted to gag but instead she kicked him between the legs. He yelped with pain and as she was trying to pin his arms down he grabbed her and rolled them over so that he was on top. "But I think I like being on top more." He said laughing as he grabbed her wrists again. Before he could pin them down she used all her strength to head butt him and managed to push him off. She tried to get to her feet and felt the ground shifting under her. Blood ran down her forehead and she cursed to herself. Dean seemed to have the same dizziness problem because he had to pause as well before getting to his feet. Jane was faster though and she made a clumsy but fast run for the stairs. Dean recovered when she was halfway up. She made it to the door to find that it was locked and wasn't going to budge. A strong hand wrapped around her ankle and she fell. Dean dragged her off the stairs and struggled to hold on as she kicked at him. He pulled her towards where the hole in the floor above them was when she finally kicked free.

"Oh no you don't," he mocked and got to his knees and reached for her ankle. His hand held on tighter as he dragged her back across the floor. She punched at him as he grabbed her elbow and forced her to roll onto her back. She managed to catch him on the side of his face and he hollered out in pain. "Enough!" He shouted and wrapped a hand in her hair. Using the hold he had he slammed her head into the floor and momentarily stunned her entire body. The door rattled, sounding far away to her for a moment. He cursed and straddled her waist again. His hands pinned hers to the floor again and a flashback of Hoyt flashed through her head. The memory made her shiver as her head began to clear from the blow.

"Asshole," she mumbled.

"Shut up." Dean transferred one wrist into his other hand pining them both together and wrapped his free hand around her throat. She glared up at him and felt his hand tighten restricting her breath enough to cause her heart to skip. His eyes left hers and looked towards the staircase and the door that it led to. "This isn't over Jane," a little more pressure and she had to fight down the panic. "Here's what's going to happen." His eyes locked with hers "You're going to stop breathing and eventually pass out." He smirked at her as she tried to lift her wrists. "I'll hide in the shadows and kill him when he comes down." She fought against him and he tightened the grip on her wrists. "Then I'm going to take you with me. We'll go far away where they will never find you and I'll teach you how to behave. You'll be mine forever." With that he lowered his head and kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear. "But not before I pay a visit to that little girlfriend of yours." Fear swelled up in her chest and suddenly she couldn't breathe. His hand pressed tightly against her throat and her heart beat frantically. " I going to make sure she knows who you belong to. I'm going to make her suffer beyond anything she's ever felt before," and that was it. The image of him even touching Maura sent a burst of energy throughout her entire body. Somehow she managed to use the strength in her body to knock him off. Her head swayed as air rushed back into her lungs and she coughed violently. She saw it then, lying under a piece of debris from when they had fallen through and she crawled towards it. She felt him grab her ankle again but she quickly brought up her other foot and kicked him in the face with a satisfying crunch. The sound of a gun going off outside barely caught her attention as she resumed crawling forward. It all happened at once.

The door crashed open.

Dean rose to his feet.

Jane felt her hand wrap around his fallen weapon and she turned to face him.

A gunshot blasted through the air.

Dean fell lifeless to the floor.


End file.
